The Secrets of the Unknown
by Red One1223
Summary: Mewtwo, Shadow, and Sonic have to stop Giovanni from getting his hands on a clone that's said to more powerful than Mewtwo! But in order to stop him they have to...go to school? Rated T for violence and language!
1. Prologue

R&R!!!

Prologue 

In an abandon lab out side of Viridian City:

An old door creaked as it was slowly opening by 2 men, who weren't very strong. As soon as the door was opened all the way, one of the men went in and got on to a near by computer. His orders were to find anything about the cloning project that was shut down a few years ago.

He hacked his way to the main frame and found something interesting: there were 2 super clones, a Pokémon of Mew and an unknown one. The man thought he remembered something about the Pokémon clone, but dismissed it.

The unknown one was the one that extremely fascinated him. What he found out was as shocking as finding and capturing Mew!! He beckoned the other man to come; the man at the door was told to look out for any intruders that may come across on what they were doing. He went to the person at the computer and saw what shocked the first person.

"I can't believe this! It's alive!" he gasped.

"Giovanni will be so pleased to hear this!!" the man at the computer said proudly.

"If we tell him," the guard said.

"What? Of course we're going to tell him; what are you, crazy?"

"Look, our orders were to find any info about the cloning process, and to make sure no one finds out; he never told us to tell him what we found. Besides for all we know that thing is dead, or doesn't even know about being a clone."

The man working at the computer pondered this: what he said made sense, and even if the other clone were alive where would they start to look? It could be anyone, anything or anywhere at any time if it had the ability to travel through time. It could be 50 years in the past or 1000 years in the future for all he knew. And if they did find it, what were they suppose to do, tell it, "Hey guess what you're a clone of some powerful person/Pokémon, and we would like you to come with us?" And the files were at least 20 years old, so it could have past away when it first woke up, when it first left the lab, or 5 years ago for anyone in Team Rocket knew.

"You're right; we'll simply just tell Giovanni that we found nothing except for some cloning of a Rattata or some other small Pokémon," he stated after thinking about it. The other man started to nod his head when the scientist said, "but we should still look for it but we don't know where to start."

The guard turned his head towards the computer screen, looked at it, pointed at a certain section, and told the scientist, "It says here that it had some tracking device that they put in it before they released it from the lab and before it was awakened for the first time. But it says here that the only person who knew about how to use the tracking device is dead, because he went to New Island and didn't come back; he was later found dead."

"Great! Just what we need, more bad news!! How are we supposed to find it? It could be anywhere!" the scientist cried. He than starting ranting on how it was the dead scientist fault for not tell anyone else about how to get into it, while the guard looked at the screen a little bit longer.

He was looking where it was taken too, but it said that it was taken to a place 'America.' He never heard of that before, then he saw why he never heard of it as he continued to read the article: it wasn't even part of this world! (A/N: yes the scientists who some how created this other super clone found our world; don't ask me how, they just did)

"Hey, Max! Stop your ranting and calm down; the clone is fine…" the guard said. Max stopped for a moment and started to cheer, but the guard told him, "and it's on another planet."

"What?! You have to be crazy to do that!!!" Max yelled.

"And Giovanni was told that this clone was 'transferred' there and Giovanni knows where the clone is. But wouldn't he tell us to look for the info, if he already knew about it?"

"Because he wants that clone back, so he can succeed in capturing all other rare Pokémon!!! He _**is**_ the leader of Team Rocket, you know, Henry," Max suggested.

"Let's just forget about it, and tell him that we found nothing," Henry stated. With that settled, the 2 Rocket members left, but didn't close the door because they didn't want to go through the process of opening the door if they were to come back (A/N: stupid I know b/c it never accord to them that another Team Rocket member might find it and tell Giovanni).

As they left the building, someone or something went in…

A/N: Yeah, this is my first Pokémon fan fiction. I'm currently having a writer's block on my other story so I need some help, any suggestions for either story?

Who or what went in after the 2 Rocket members left the building? Find out on the next chapter of 'The Secrets of the Unknown!'


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the Pokémons the Sometime Abridged Series jokes.

Chapter 1

Mewtwo sneaked into the abandoned area, and saw 2 humans come out without closing the door behind them. "Those are Rocket Grunts! Or at least one of them is," he thought.

"Did you hear something, Max?" one of the grunts asked the nerdy scientist.

"No, not really. Shouldn't we close the door?" the man asked the minion.

"Hell no! I'm not going to open it up again; let's just head on back," he replied.

After both Rocket members left and were out of earshot, Mewtwo thought, "Damn it! Why is it that every time I just think of something, someone else can hear it??"

"Well, maybe it's the fact that YOU'RE A FREAKING PSYCHIC POKÉMON!!!!" a nearby Spearow called out. "AND…you talking using freaking TELEPATHY!!! MY GODS ARE YOU THAT FREAKING STUPID?!!"

Mewtwo never like Spearows, due to the fact that the Fearow that helped him when he was trying to rule the world kept on going on about what happened during his life, like some kid threw a freaking rock at his head, then his Pikachu electrocuted him when the Spearow was trying to get revenge on the stupid human and at that time decided to attack the Pikachu.

Plus that Fearow kept on using Peck attack on Mewtwo's head, when the Bird Pokémon found out that Mewtwo spared the person who hurt Fearow when he was just a wee Spearow.

Mewtwo also remembered that Spearows like to talk…a lot. So, Mewtwo charged up a Shadow Ball and sent that Spearow into oblivion. (A/N: Sorry, but that's the only time that Mewtwo will kill a Spearow. But that's just **Mewtwo**)

Satisfied that he killed something, Mewtwo sneaked into the building. "Humans are so stupid, leaving things lying around and out into the open." He quickly found the room where the other two humans were recently in. He realized it because someone decided to spray paint a wall saying, "Team Rocket wuz hear!" Plus the computer in the room was on. "Humans are idiots." Mewtwo muttered.

"SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!!! WHERE THE BLEEP ARE WE???" a voice shouted.

"I'm pretty sure that we're in the Space Colony Ark, Faker," someone else replied. "Now, GET OVER IT!"

"Hey, Shadow, there's a door that's open! Let's check it out!" the first voice said.

Mewtwo used his psychic powers to make himself invisible, just as 2 figures walked in. Mewtwo decided to "humor" them by closing the door making everything pitch black.

"Nice going, Faker; how am I suppose to see now?" Shadow asked.

"By turning on the light," Faker said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Shadow started cussing while trying to find the light switch and tripping over multiple things. He quickly found it and flipped it on. Mewtwo got a better look at the "Humans."

But they were not Humans.

"Faker, this is the last time I let you use the Ark for any parties, especially for my birthday party." Shadow said. Mewtwo looked at him and saw this: a 3"3' black hedgehog, with red strips on his body, with some white fur on the front part of his body. The black hedgehog was also wearing white gloves and shoes, which was very weird if he really was a Pokémon.

"But you weren't suppose to know about that until three weeks from now!" Faker cried. Faker was the same height as Shadow, but was a cobalt blue instead of pitch black like Shadow. He also had shoes, which were red with white strips on it. Like Shadow he had gloves on his hands.

Shadow smirked, and then Faker realized what he did and shouted, "GOD DAMN IT!!"

"These guys are weird; are they even Pokémon?" Mewtwo thought.

Shadow turned his head to where Mewtwo was and said, "Who said that?"

"What? God damn it? Me," Faker said, oblivious to the fact that Mewtwo said something.

"No, there's someone else in the room and I think that- Sonic, what are you doing?" Shadow started to say.

"Checking what video game that this person was playing," Sonic/Faker stated. "'Project Super Clone'? That's a stupid name for a game."

"'Project Super Clone'? Let me see that 'game,'" Shadow said shoving Faker/Sonic out of his way.

Mewtwo beginning to like Shadow (A/N: I don't support Yaoi/Yuri stuff); he could be a very helpful partner if Mewtwo decides to try to rule the world again.

Shadow did a quick read through whatever Sonic/Faker was looking at and said, "Ha! This clone is so much more superior to this Mew clone! And I could be more powerful than both of them!!"

"I could beat you with one paw/hand behind my back!" Mewtwo shouted revealing himself.

Shadow and Sonic/Faker stared; Sonic/Faker in fear while Shadow stared in shock and in amusement. Mewtwo then realized what he just did, turned to the nearby wall, walked up to it, and started hitting it with is head screaming, "DAMN BLEEPING IT!!!" over and over again

Sonic/Faker went out of the room really fast, then came back in a few minutes later with a piece of toilet paper stuck to his shoe.

Shadow was staring at the purple (A/N: he looks purple to me) psychic cat, then at his rival, who was gaping at psychic cat, when he came to a conclusion: Sonic/Faker throws the worst parties ever.

Mewtwo calmed down after screaming like that for 30 minutes, and spun around to face the strange creatures that sort of feared him. Well, the blue one did; he kept running off to somewhere every 15 seconds. The black one, well, he just looked bored at what he was seeing.

When the blue one, Sonic/Faker, came back for the umpteenth time, the black one got up, seized the blue one, and started punching Sonic/Faker. Shadow was saying to him while punching him, "STOP…GOING…TO…THE… BLOODY…BATHROOM!! IT'S NOT…GOING TO… HURT US!!! IF IT WAS GOING…TO HURT US…IT WOULD HAVE DONE IT BY NOW…YOU GOD DAMN IDIOT!!!!!" Shadow got up, turned to Mewtwo and told him, "Ignore the idiot, and also to keep you're hands and feet away from him at all times."

"I'll keep that in mind. I'm called Mewtwo, the most powerful Pokémon who has ever lived; who or what are you called?" Mewtwo asked Shadow.

"I'm Shadow the Hedgehog, and I'm the Ultimate Life-form!!!" Shadow answered proudly. He then pointed at the blue Hedgehog telling Mewtwo, "Oh, and that unconscious blue thing over there, that's Sonic, or as I like to call him Faker, the Hedgehog. He's mainly an idiot."

"Are Hedgehogs a type of Pokémon?" Mewtwo inquired.

"No, and what the hell is a Pokémon?" Shadow answered.

"Pokémon are, well," Mewtwo started to say when Shadow interrupted him.

"You have no clue, do you?" he asked the tall Pokémon.

"It's hard to explain to someone or something what Pokémon are!" Mewtwo replied.

"I thought it was Pokémons," Sonic said, stupidly. Shadow then starting kicking him for making a retarded comment

"NO! It's like the plural of sheep, which is sheep!" Shadow said, while kicking Sonic.

"Shadow's right, you know," Mewtwo said.

"Ok, how about you show us some Pokémon, and then we'll decide if we should consider you a threat or not. Right now I'm considering you to be my partner, when it comes to hurting Sonic."

Mewtwo considered this and decided, "What the hell, I'm in; that blue thing is really starting to annoy me."

"Great! First things first: how do you get him to shut up?" Shadow asked getting really angry at Sonic, who was trying to run outside screaming, "OMFG, SOME POKEMONS AND MY RIVAL ARE TRYING TO KILL ME; SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!" or something along those lines.

Mewtwo then used his powers to make the blue Hedgehog fall asleep and told Shadow, "Follow me," then levitated Sonic.

The trio left the building and then some Spearow came out of nowhere, pointing, well it tried to point, at Shadow and started saying, "DUDE! WHAT THAT ON YOUR HEAD? OH, IT'S YOUR FACE!!!" Then the bird started to laugh while still facing towards Shadow.

Since all Shadow could hear was, "Spear? Spear Spearow spear row spear? Spear, Spearow row spear!!!" Mewtwo had to translate what the bird Pokémon had just said.

"THAT THING JUST SAID WHAT?! Oh, just asked for it now, you goddamn bird!! Now get your feathered ass over here so I can beat the living daylights out of you!!" Shadow screamed, so loud that people in Lavender Town could here him, (A/N: remember they are still outside of Viridian City)

"I hate Spearows, because all they do is insult and talk…a lot." Mewtwo said to the small black thing that was cussing a lot. Shadow then shouted one of his special abilities, which was Chaos Spear, and killed the stupid bird.

"Hey, Mewtwo," said a small green Pokémon that was floating next to the tall psychic cat.

"Oh, hey Celibi…CELIBI?!?" Mewtwo exclaimed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! It's finally the end of the first chapter! Sorry if it took so long. Don't flame me!!! If you have a problem with the language, I did my best censoring it out, and like I said before, I don't own anything.


	3. Chapter 2

Celibi was what appears to be a small sprite-like being with large green feet, curved antennae and wings. It also has black circles around its blue eyes.

Mewtwo kinda stared at Celibi, still stuck in shock mode. And Shadow? He spotted some more Spearows to kill. Sonic was still k.o. so he was useless.

Mewtwo got over this shock part and asked Celibi, "What brings you to Kanto?"

"I want to ask you the same thing and--" Celibi looked at the two spiky haired creatures. "What the hell are they?

"They say that they're Hedgehogs, but they aren't Pokémon. The black one's Shadow, and the lazy blue one is Sonic," Mewtwo explained the best that he could. "And I'm here because I live here. Remember?"

"Oh yeah." Celibi flew over to the floating creature. "They resemble a Sandslash, am I wrong?" It flew over to Shadow and poked it.

"Don't you dare..." Shadow began to say, while turning to the floating green Pokémon, only to get poked in the eye. "OMG!!! MEWTWO, CAN I KILL WHATEVER THE -BLEEP- THIS THING IS???"

Mewtwo just stared at the screaming hedgehog.

"Eep!" It flew as fast as it could and hid behind Mewtwo. "Rabid Sandslash!!"

"I'M NOT A SANDSLASH! WHATEVER THAT IS!!" Shadow shouted.

"Here use this," Mewtwo said, pulling out a Pokédex.

Shadow eyed that thing before asking Mewtwo, "Where did you get that?

Flashback Two weeks earlier

"Where's my Pokédex?" said a noob trainer.

Mewtwo flies away, holding on to the Pokédex thinking, "Heh heh, let's see Solid Snake top this."

Flashback over

"I found it?" Mewtwo said, handing the thing to Shadow.

"Ri-ight..." Shadow said.

"Geeze, you have the niceness of a Charizard!" She crossed her arms. "Whatever the Pokédex says, I'll still think they are a mutant Sandslash," she said looking at Mewtwo. It floated over to Sonic. She sat on his stomach.

Sonic snored, indicating that he's still in deep sleep.

"I'm giving it to him so he could look up what a Sandslash is," Mewtwo told her.

"And like Mewtwo already said, the Faker and I aren't Pokémon!" Shadow said, looking for a Sandslash on the red device.

Celibi thought for a moment. 'If they aren't Pokémon, what could they be?' She examined the blue fluffy Sonic she was sitting on. "If they aren't Pokémon, how'd they get here?" She looked up at Mewtwo.

Mewtwo shrugged. Shadow said, "We Chaos Controlled here. Everyone we know, knows that." Celibi tried to say something but Shadow cut her off saying, "Not including you two. Wait...what's a Pokémon Trainer?"

"Wow, you guys really are foreigners," she floated over to Shadow and looked over his shoulder. "A Pokémon trainer is a human who captures Pokémon and uses them in battle."

"Then what's this thing for?" Shadow asked pointing to the Pokédex.

"You use to get information about Pokémon, all you do is point at a Pokémon." Celibi said like it was suppose to be second nature.

"And you use these to find all Pokémon and get its data on this thing right?" Shadow asked.

"I think so. Is that right, Celibi?" Mewtwo replied.

"Not to find Pokémon, but to get the data on it!" Celibi sat on Shadow's head. "Every trainer needs one! Or so I heard."

"Then, what's the point of these things?" Shadow asked. She looked at him with confusion, thinking she already explained what the Pokédex is for. "Think about it: if it already has data on every Pokémon in the world, what's the point on getting data on it?

Mewtwo thought that he had a point for 1 reason. The main reason would be that when he was still working for Giovanni, one of the trainers tried to use his Pokédex to identify it. If he, the human, thought that the Pokédex would have data on him, Mewtwo.

"Why are you asking me? Ask the stupid trainers who use them!" She crossed her arms. She thought about what he said and it's true. "Also, I guess they use it to remember what Pokémon they've seen." She thought for a moment. "I just remembered I've been to a world without Pokémon! C'mon let's go!" she said.

"Why?" Mewtwo asked.

Sonic was starting to wake up, when Shadow knocked him out. Celibi stared at the black hedgehog, mostly shocked.

"What? It was for everyone's own good!"

Mewtwo leaned toward Celibi and whispered to her, "Take his advice. What he says is true."

Celibi nodded. "I wanna go again so come on! You don't have a say in it now!" Celibi started to use teleport.

Mewtwo stopped her before she could teleport any of them to some other planet. "You never answered my question: What brings you here??"

Celibi was upset until Shadow told her, "The quicker you tell him, the quicker we go to that world."

"Geez if you must know! I was looking in a nearby lab..."

Flashback

Celibi is prying a steal door open with a crowbar. "Nothing is ever restricted to me!!"

End of flashback

"So...um, yeah!" She giggled nervously.

"Um...wrong flashback?" Shadow guessed.

"Oops! That flashback was from something else...something else that I promised myself I'd never repeat again..." A clichéd sweat drops appeared on the back of her head. She giggled nervously again.

"Why do you want me to come with you? Surely some of the other Legendaries would be happy to accompany you when you go to Pokémon-less world," Mewtwo asked formally.

"Those other legendaries already said they didn't want to go...they said something about a weird phenomenon..."

"What about Mew?" Mewtwo said, somehow getting desperate.

"He's not allowed back," she hesitated. "He got a hold of vodka before and didn't want to stop! And he got sick." Celibi thought back and cringed. "But why don't you wanna come?" She pulled on Mewtwo's arm.

"I don't know...and when did he get sick?" Mewtwo asked.

"So there are more of you guys??" Shadow asked, who was sitting on Sonic, and still looking through the Pokédex.

"Remember when Mew got sick in the Hoenn or whatever region it was in; you know the one that was connected to some magical tree? Well…"

Flashback In the Tree of Beginning

"Mew, are you drunk again?" Lucario asked the floating pink cat.

"For the last bloody time, I'm not drunk, I'm British…now where's my TV remote?" he replied, slurring and talking like a British person.

"Ash, did you give it Vodka?" Lucario asked.

"No, whatever gave you that idea?" the young trainer said, putting a bottle of some sort into May's backpack.

End Flashback

"Never let me near that kid ever again" Mewtwo said after a long and awkward silence. He then realized that Celibi was missing; he quickly found Celibi answering some of Shadow's questions.

"So how many Pokémon are there in the entire world, including you guys?" he just asked.

"493 to be exact!" Celibi said as she floated around.

Shadow's mouth dropped to the ground, or rather on Sonic, when he realized that she was not kidding...at all.

Sonic woke up screaming, "PANCAKE DEMONS!!!"

Celibi stared at Sonic. "You are right, he _is_ better unconscious." She hovered over his face, looking at him, then at Shadow. "Hey, would you mind knocking him out again?" she asked.

Shadow fainted because of the high number so he didn't hear her.

"Um, could you speak again, little green thing?" Sonic asked, getting over his shock ness.

"Um..." Mewtwo said, thinking of a way to get Shadow up and Sonic k.o again.

"My name is not 'little green thing' you know! I'm Celibi." She sighed. "The one that we want awake is out cold and the we want asleep is awake. This gotta be fun." She said as she floated up near Mewtwo.

Sonic did exactly what he did when he first saw Mewtwo: run to the nearest bathroom.

Mewtwo sighed. "This'll take a while," he thought. He turned to Shadow, and whispered, "Hey, guess what? There's 2 Spearows that are making fun of your mother..."

"I think that guy has bladder issues," Celibi said. She looked over at Mewtwo. "Think that's gonna work?"

"Ye-" Mewtwo started to say when Shadow woke up holding a bazooka, yeah a bazooka, ready to kill those Spearows.

"Does that answer your question?" Mewtwo said, pointing at the armed Hedgehog. "Hey Shadow! Yeah, about those Spearows...they aren't here." Shadow turned around the bazooka facing the 2 Pokémon. "I only did it so you'd knock out Sonic!" Mewtwo pleaded.

"Sonic's up?! Why didn't you say so? Where'd he go?"

"Where do you think smartass??" Mewtwo growled.

"...To the bathroom..." Shadow muttered angrily.

"Don't point that thing at me!" Celibi exclaimed. "Where does he find all of these bathrooms at very convenient times?"

Shadow paused to think about this before telling them, "I don't know. Who do you think I am, his mother?"

"Maybe..." Mewtwo said, doing the shifty eye thing.

Then Sonic came back, only to be knock out by one of Shadow's punches. "Are you guys happy now?" Shadow demanded, aiming the bazooka at the Pokémon.

"YES!!! JUST DON'T SHOOT!!!" Mewtwo and Celibi both cried out.

"Let's just go to that Pokémon-less world and rule the world...or go save that clone that was mentioned in the prologue," Mewtwo suggested. Everyone kinda stared at him, confused.

"You're weird," Celibi said to Mewtwo. She started up the teleporting.

"How am I weird?" Mewtwo asked his small companion.

"Because you mention something that no of the other characters, including the person were suppose to be looking for is suppose to know," Shadow replied.

"So what if I did? This story is in the freaking Humor section!" he said loudly.

"What story?" Shadow asked somewhat confused.

"Never mind," Mewtwo sighed in defeat.

"I know what you mean!" She took out a piece of paper. "We are just saying what they told us to on this paper!" All of a sudden a bright light flashed and that was it. When they opened their eyes, they were there, in the world with out Pokémon. Celibi stared at Mewtwo, Sonic, and Shadow. 'Now I remember that phenomenon, they all turned human,' she thought as her mouth hung open, still staring at them.

Author's note: Ok! We have the 2nd chapter up!!! Sorry this took so long, but one of my friends from Neopets (yes I go to Neopets, if you didn't know) and I were working on this chapter (and many more I hope), featuring her characters and she's the one who helped by being Celibi.

I would also like to point out that I don't own any jokes that were on any abridged series if you spotted any **cough** solid snake joke in Mewtwo's flashback **cough.**

Read and review!!!


	4. Chapter 3

Celibi saw 3 humans taking the place of her friends, who were wearing clothes btw.

"What is it Celibi?" a tall teenager, with black messy hair with red strips asked.

"Yeah what's wrong, little green girl thing?" asked a teenager about the same height as the first teen, but had cobalt colored hair.

The last teen couldn't answer, but the expression on his face was also confused.

"Something isn't right here..." Celibi said. "Who are you?" She asked. She was confused.

The teen with the black hair spoke first, "I'm Shadow, remember?"

"And I'm Sonic," the blue hair teen told Celibi.

The last teen looked like he was trying to tell something to her, but Celibi couldn't hear him.

"Oh my god..." She looked over at the last teen, the one who hasn't spoke. "Mew...two?" She was confused and shocked.

The last teen nodded his head very fast. Then he gave Celibi a worried and confused look, because he has not realized that Celibi couldn't hear him and that he was a human.

Shadow looked at the girl that he called Celibi: she was a teen with Ebony hair, light blue eyes, green dress with dark green ribbon tied around her waist and tied in a bow in the back, dark green shoes. He then realized what has happened: "Guys!! Celibi's a human!!!"

"Shadow look at Sonic and Mewtwo!" She said. She examined her hands and her hair. "We are all humans. Mewtwo, we even lost our powers. Including your psychic ability."

Mewtwo looked extremely shocked then fainted.

"So...What now?" Sonic asked.

Shadow shrugged and examined his clothing. He had his shoes still, but had baggy gray jeans, black gloves and a pitch black t-shirt.

Sonic noticed Shadow's clothing and said, "Ha, ha! Shadow's an Emo!"

Celibi knelt down next two Mewtwo. "Mewtwo? Are you okay?" He still lied motionless. "MEWTWO!" She yelled as she slapped him across the face.

That got him awake. He looked around to find out what just happened before he fainted was real and true. He then looked really sad.

Shadow was busy punching Sonic when he noticed the look on Mewtwo's face. He did one last punch to Sonic, and went over to him. "Look, the only good reason that we can get out of this is that, we don't stand out in this world...except for our names of course."

Mewtwo still looked depress.

Celibi hugged him. "Oh Mewtwo don't be depressed, Shadow is the emo one, not you." She stood up. "We have to have different names. People would start to wonder if you came up and said 'Hi I'm Mewtwo!'"

Mewtwo just looked annoyed and depressed. Sonic quickly came up with a solution.

"He's sad cause he can't talk!" he announced. That got everyone to stare at him, Mewtwo being the most shocked cause Sonic actually figured out why he was sad...sort of.

"Mewtwo talked with his powers, and since he's powers are gone..." Shadow started to say.

"Well he's got to learn how to speak! He knows the words but not how to say them. Is that right Mewtwo?"

The once psychic Pokémon remain silent.

"Wait, how can you still talk, Celibi?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, you talked just like Mewtwo before we got here, and now you talk just like any other human," Shadow pointed out.

"What do you think I do in my spare time...besides trying to get into restricted areas?" She thought for a moment. "If a stupid little Meowth learn it, a legendary certainly can!"

"What's a Meowth?" Sonic asked.

"It's a Normal-type Pokémon that looks like a cat," Shadow answered. "and why would a Meowth wanna learn how to talk?"

Mewtwo pointed to something behind Celibi, which caught everyone's attention: it was 3 kids running towards them.

"Oh no…" She somewhat whispered. She turned to look at Shadow. "What now?"

_"I don't know; let's act natural. Sonic, you act a normal person. They might be racing each other to someplace and will pass us by," he replied._

"Ok! Hey, wait a minute..." Sonic said, and quickly realizing what Shadow just meant.

The teens walked over. "_Oh shit! What now? _"Hey!" one of they guys said. Celibi waved meekly.

Mewtwo could only choke up one thing, "Damn it!" They all looked at him weirdly.

There were 2 girls and 1 guy with a red triangle underneath his right eye. The guy asked, "Um, what's wrong with him?"

One of the girls had her black hair tied up in a short ponytail, with a few strands sticking out. She was wearing a black blouse, which was a long sleeve, and a long skirt.

The other girl wore a light green jacket, some jeans, a pair of glasses and a black t-shirt. She had auburn hair.

"Oh! Uh, don't mind him he's, um, bi polar?" She giggled nervously. Mewtwo was now red with embarrassment. "Riiiiight..." The male teen said.

"Do you guys know where the movie theater is? We keep on getting lost," the girl with the black hair, said. The boy glared at the red head, who blush with embarrassment.

"She said that she knew where it was, but we've been lost for an hour or so," the male said, pointing with his thumb at the girl, making her blush even more.

"Movie Theater?" She asked. _What the hell is a 'theater'?_ "I don't know." She walked up to the boy. "We aren't from um...here." She said uneasily.

The red head spoke up. "You guys must moved here recently, am I right?"

"Uh, yeah that's it! We just moved here so we have no idea where it's at..." Shadow said quickly.

"But, isn't that it over there?" Sonic said pointing at a nearby theater.

Everyone there except for Sonic was dumbstruck.

"Well this is a very awkward position." She mumbled under her breath. "So um, who are you guys?" She asked with an uneasy smile.

The male spoke first, "I'm Chase and this is Lilly," he pointed to the non-blushing girl, "and over here we have our guide who's got us lost for an hour, Nami," he then pointed to the red head.

She waved. "I'm Cel-" She started to say. "I'm Libby!

"I'm Sh- Sean. And that guy with the blue hair is dumbass." Sonic glared at Shadow.

"Cellibby?" Lilly asked. "That's an odd name..."

"And I'm Hiro, and he's..." Sonic said, turning to Mewtwo. "Guys what's his name again?? And what does bi polar mean????" Sonic asked.

"Um..." Shadow said, not knowing how to answer.

"Uh no! Just Libby! Heh, heh..." She looked over at Sonic. "Hiro! Do things go in one ear and out the other? His name is Matt!" She sighed.

"Um, ma-aybe…but that doesn't answer my question about the bi polar thing!" Sonic, or Hiro now, said.

The other's just kinda stared at them. Nami, the red head, spoke first, "So let me get this straight: You are Libby, Matt, Hiro, and Sean." She said this while pointing at each person correctly.

Mewtwo, who was now Matt, nodded quickly.

"Look it up in the damn dictionary Hiro!" She was annoyed with him. "Yes Nami, that is correct." She said. _I have to get Mewtwo to talk somehow. The only thing he said was a profanity! _She sighed heavily.

"Sorry we have to get going. It was nice meeting you guys," Chase said. "Come on, we're going to miss the beginning of the new Harry Potter movie!" he told the 2 girls that were behind him.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Shadow now addressed a new problem: "Where are we going to live?"


	5. Chapter 4

"Aren't you forgetting? We are Pokémon! We live in the wild. Even though we are human we still have the knowledge had. But also more importantly we have to teach Mewtwo how to talk," Celibi placed her head in her hand. "One problem after another..." she mumbled.

"And aren't you forgetting? We have to live in the city. The clone is a human so we have to act like one...Hiro, give me your wallet. I need to check how much money we have." Sean pointed out.

Hiro gave him his wallet; Sean looked in it to find dollars and coins. _I guess when we turned human, our rings turned into human currency._ Sean counted how much Hiro had. His eyes grew **_very_** big.

"What Sean?" She asked him, she noticed it was either something very good or very bad.

"We have $1,002,364,000...and Hiro had only like 1,002,364 rings before this entire thing happened," he replied softly.

Everyone's jaws dropped to the ground.

"Holy Shnikies!" She was thinking of what they had to do. _If only Mewtwo could talk I'd have help!! Okay, okay, somewhere to stay for a while...Pokécenter? No, if there's no Pokémon then there are no centers. _"Where are we gonna stay?" she thought out loud.

"We go buy a cheap but good house, I'll go buy some clothes and food; Hiro will pick some furniture. Libby, you help Matt with talking while we're gone, and after we got the house," Sean said.

Libby and Matt nodded; this is probably the only good plan that they can come up with.

"Then let's start looking!" Hiro proclaimed.

"C'mon Mewtwo, if you can say 'Damn it' then I know you can speak!" He was still silent. _Well this is definitely gonna be fun now! _"JUST SPEAK GOD DAMN IT!" she yelled at him in frustration.

"...Damn it...?" Matt said meekly.

"I'm guessing that's all he can say at the moment. Besides we have a house to look for. As soon as we get a house, you can start training him," Hiro pointed out.

Sean noticed something and leaned to Libby and whispered, "I think that turning into a human made Hiro a little bit smarter."

"Maybe..." she looked at Matt. "Oh great, the only thing you can say right now is a profanity," she sighed.

"Well not much we can do about it right now. Let's get moving. And Libby? Didn't you say that you've been here before? Cause you said that you remembered this world so you must have been here before..." Sean said.

"Actually no, I've just heard about it" she thought for a moment. "Well, we are gonna be stuck here for a while, and I don't think they are gonna give young teens a house. Hotel?" She asked.

"Well technically, Sean's over 50 so they might let us have a house..." Hiro said.

"I was sleep in suspended animation!" Sean said, trying not to yell. "Let's just go find a hotel to stay at, and pay for like a month or 2. With the 4 of us, we can probably find this clone easily and maybe get back home."

"Yeah, I hope. I feel so tall and I can't fly and my chest..." She decided to stop there. "Okay that's a bit too personal..."

"Yeah... just a little" said Matt.

"Yeah, what Mat- WTFH??? HOW LONG WERE YOU LIKE THAT??" Sean yelled.

"Just a few minutes or so. Why?" Matt asked.

Celibi looked at Mewtwo. "Matt! You figured out how to talk? Well that's one thing off the agenda."

"Now can we go get a hotel??" Matt said, impatiently. "At this rate we won't get one until midnight here."

2 hrs later...

"This is it...I think..." Sean said.

"You sure know your way around Sean!" Libby said sarcastically

"It's not my fault that I don't know this city well!" he spat (not actually spit) back.

Sean and Libby got into a fight for the 6th time that day. Matt and Hiro took the map, that was bought earlier that day, away from Sean before he ripped it to pieces...again.

Matt took a look at it while Hiro tried to calm the new humans down. "Guys? The hotel is over there," Matt said, pointing behind him.

Libby growled and slapped Hiro across the face. "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU--" She stopped herself. She actually noticed the hotel. She was now red with embarrassment. "Oops, sorry I guess I was still enraged," She smiled sweetly.

"As long as you don't do that again, I'll be happy. Deal?" Hiro asked, rubbing where it hurt.

"Deal," Libby said.

"So, let's go check in. Then we'll start on the shopping part tomorrow. 'k?" Matt suggested.

"Yeah..." They checked in the hotel. "Suite 1337...were is that?" She said aloud.

"It's one the 20 floor," said a nearby employee, who had a very high-pitched voice for a guy.

"Um thanks?" Matt said, politely as he could.

"Anything for you darlings! Ta ta!" he replied, in that high-pitched voice. Then that employee left.

"...Is it just me or was that guy gay?" Sean asked after an awkward silence.

"He's very much a flamer Sean..." she cringed a bit. They got to their Suite. "Okay, sleeping arrangements?" she said.

"Let's see there are 3 bedrooms...you guys get one to yourselves and me and Hiro will share a room. So go pick which ones you guys want," Sean said, after thinking about it.

Hiro started to go to one of the bedrooms when Sean pulled him back. "We are staying right here and letting Matt and Libby go first."

"Aw man..." Hiro whined.

"Thank you. You're ok...for a human," Matt said slyly.

She started to walk. She picked one of the smaller rooms. She looked at the three boys. _Three guys and one girl? PLEASE let me not have a 'peeping tom'!!!_ "Well I'm going to bed. Night." She said as she walked in.

"'k. I'll make sure that no one is a peeping tom," Matt said, teasingly.

"Wait, you have the ability to read minds?" Libby questioned.

"Yeah, so?" Matt said.

"What???" she blushed a bit. "Heh heh, oh..." she walked into her room again. "Good night guys," she said then closed the door. She crawled into the bed. _Life as a human, I might get use to it..._ Then she drifted off to sleep.

"Any suggestions on what to do tomorrow?" Matt asked. Sean and Hiro gave him a look that told him, 'We already went over this.' "Um, never mind," he said meekly.

"Let's just get to bed, and decide who's taking what job, since you can talk, Matt," Hiro yawned.

The next morning…

Celibi woke up early the next morning. She got undressed and but a robe on. She exited her room and entered the bathroom.

Luckily, no one was up yet. So she took a shower.

When she got out, Shadow was already making breakfast; Sonic was seeing what was on TV; and Mewtwo was looking very impatient, and when he saw that Celibi was out, he rushed into the bathroom.

Still in her robe, she walked over to Shadow. "Do you cook often?" she asked him.

"Yeah, you kinda have to when you're living by yourself...or with people who has no clue on how to use a stove," he replied, pointing at Sonic.

Sonic realized what he said, so he shouted at Shadow, "That only happened one time."

"...You set the freaking house on fire, you idiot."

"Oh god! Please Sonic, what ever you do don't cook, you hear me?" She sighed. "Well what's on the agenda?" She asked Sean.

"Eat, go shopping after seeing if there's interesting on TV," Sean replied.

"Which there's nothing on during the daytime," Hiro muttered.

"And get ourselves enrolled school," Sean finished.

"School?" She asked. "I heard of a trainer academy but not school." She said. "Wait where did Matt go? Is he still in the bathroom?" she asked.

"Yes!" Matt called from inside the bathroom.

"Yeah, it's a place where humans learn things about...stuff. Like Science, History, English, some foreign language like French or Spanish, and some other stuff," Hiro explained.

"Oh! So there are more languages then Pokésh, English, and Japanese?" she thought for a moment.

Matt came walking out of the bathroom. He turned to the others and said, "I still don't get why you humans need different bathrooms; you know one for males and the other for females."

Matt and Hiro looked at him awkwardly. Hiro did a couple of coughs.

Celibi blushed awkwardly. "Don't ask stupid questions Matt!" She crossed her arms. "Now, how will we get enrolled in school?" Celibi asked.

"Um, I have no clue...I'd check all the school websites, but we have no computers..." Sean replied.

"Yeah, but we don't know where it is," Hiro said.

"Didn't we have a map?" Matt asked.

"Um, I burnt it?" Hiro replied meekly.

"Hiro..." she growled at him. "I'll be right back." She went in her room and came out in her dress. "Hey Sean, is breakfast almost ready?"

"Yep. Just don't make a mess on your dress," Sean replied.

She growled at him. "What did you make?"

"Um, Scramble Eggs, some potatoes, and some bacon. Why?" Sean replied.

"OH MY GOD!! Pokémon eggs???"

"We live in a non Pokémon world, Celibi. So how are they Pokémon eggs?" Mewtwo asked.

"Damn it! I keep on forgetting that..." she sighed. She sat on the couch next to Sonic.

Sonic kept flipping through channels when he went past a channel that had a Lucario on it.

"Sonic, go back a couple of channels!" Mewtwo growled.

"Make me," he replied.

Celibi slapped him again and snatched the remote. She handed it to Mewtwo. "Here."

"Thanks," he said and flipped back to the channel that he saw a Lucario. It was _Lucario and the Mystery of Mew_

"What the hell is this?" She said, looking at the screen.

"I don't know…maybe Pokémon only exist in the form of Japanese cartoons, animay," Sonic said.

"It's called _anime_," Shadow said.

"That's what I said, animay," Sonic told him.

"In this world...maybe..." she thought out loud.

Then the movie went to a commercial about one of the new Sonic games that was recently released. Sonic and Shadow's jaws dropped open.

"Faker has games??" Shadow gasped, because he realized that he wasn't breathing after seeing that commercial.

"This world is bizarre," she said in a whisper like tone. "Are we technically a figment of ones own imagination here?"

"I was reading a fan fiction the other day, before this happened, and most humans have some psychic ability so they're able to see into our world, and they think that it's part of his or her imagination," Shadow said. "So we might have just prove that theory was true…"

"How exactly are we to prove a theory true if we blend in?" she asked.

"The fact that we're witnessing that stuff that would be make believe for every other person, and that we're the real deal…just disguised," Sean answered calmly.

"But if we tell anyone, even a Pokémon, they'd think we belong in the asylum," she crossed her arms.

"Yeah…unless the person we tell is gullible," Mewtwo chuckled.

"Mewtwo," She has annoyance in her voice.

"What?? They had to be extremely gullible to believe that we're actually from another world," Mewtwo said, acting all innocent.

"And what? Not everyone is gullible and once they tell someone they'd be put in an asylum and that valuable bit of information will never go out," she paused. "You put on a pretty convincing innocent act," she smirked.

"Huh, every time I did it in my true form, no one believed me," Mewtwo said.

"Guys, breakfast is getting cold," Sonic said, eating his food.

She sat at the table. "Maybe that's because you aren't cute and innocent looking in true form," she smiled and started eating.

Sonic and Shadow started to snicker at that comment, while Mewtwo was silently fuming while eating his breakfast.

"Hey, Mewtwo, you could take that as a complement are an insult. Take your pick," She smiled and continued to eat.

"From the looks of it, he's taking it as an insult," Shadow whispered to Sonic, who was trying not to laugh.

She giggled a bit. "Don't feel bad, Matt."

Matt started to laugh, which surprised everyone. "What??"

"Let's just find a computer so we can get enrolled to a nearby school," Shadow said.

Libby didn't pay attention to Sean, but still glared at Matt. She then looked at Sean. "Wait...what?"

"There's more than one school, and we have to enroll in one nearby so that we can find that clone. The clone was created 20 or so years ago, but was released into this world about 5 years later," Sean explained.

"So that clone is a human that's going to a regular human school, so he might be near by," Hiro helped.

"And what are the odds of it going to the school we'll be going to?" She thought. _Well it is a fan-fic so the percentage is pretty high..._

"Very high if it's a fan-fic," Mewtwo echoed her thoughts.

She looked up quickly at Matt. She stared wide-eyed at him.

"Look, we already established the fact that I can read minds earlier in this chapter! Or was it the last chapter?" Matt said to Celibi.

"I don't know, but still it's kind of creepy." She paused. "Don't read my mind often, okay?" She smiled endearingly at him.

"Fine...wait, if I still have my powers, then you might still have yours!" Matt said.

"Not necessarily," She sighed. "I can't use any of my damn powers but," She paused. "Maybe I can, in time." She smiled.

"But how come Mewtwo got his powers before you?" Sonic asked.

"Maybe it's because I'm a clone," Mewtwo guessed.

"Probably." She stood up and put her plate in the sink. "We also have to get cloths, right?" she asked.

"Yeah. So who's going to shop for clothes while we enroll school? I vote Faker and Celibi for this task," Shadow said.

"How about we do everything together?" She asked. "Pick out your own style of clothing."

"Yeah...besides today's a Saturday so we have plenty of time to register," Hiro pointed out.

Shadow stared at him. "Someone go check if he's right or not, cause I don't wanna go to school when it's a Saturday, and today's a Thursday.

"Okay." Celibi ran into her room and looked at the calendar. "It is Saturday. Did Hiro gain brain cells on this travel?" She wondered.

_"That's what I pointed out in the last chapter!" Sean yelled._

"Well I'm pointing it out again, and confirming it!" she said.

"We confirmed it when he found out why Mewtwo was acting emo!!" Sean yelled. _KNOCK KNOCK!_

"Oh crap, please tell me that no one heard us yelling," Matt muttered.

She was startled for a moment. She walked over to the door and held her breath as she opened it.

It was the gay guy from last night. "Hello! Is everything alright??" he asked.

She slammed the door in his face. "Gay flamer nearly gave we a heart attack..." She mumbled under her breath.


	6. Chapter 5: Battle at the Mall Part 1

Disclaimer: We own nothing but our characters, which would be Lilly, Nami, and Chase. If we did own the Power Rangers, they'd probably be dead by now.

Enjoy this latest installment of our story!

Chapter 5: Battle at the Mall Part 1

----

"This is taking too long," Sonic/Hiro complained.

"It's only been 10 minutes," Shadow/Sean said.

"That's too long!" Sonic said.

"Shut it, Hiro!" Celibi/Libby sighed.

"But can't I just run around?" Hiro asked.

"No way! If you still have your super speed, you'll have the FBI on us in no time!" Mewtwo/Matt said, remembering how fast he went when Sonic was still a hedgehog.

"Hey, but think of it this way. They won't be able to catch him!" She chuckled a bit.

"Yeah," Sean laughed.

Hiro was staring at something or someone, and ignored their comments.

"Hiro? Are you with us?" She looked at the blank-faced boy.

"Um, yeah, it's just that I see that girl from yesterday over there," he said, pointing over to where he was facing.

Libby glanced over. "What was her name?" she thought, though couldn't remember.

"I think it was Nami, or Lilly. I can't remember which one was which. We only talked to each other for like 3 minutes," Mewtwo said. "Well you guys did."

"Whatever you do, do _not_ draw attention, okay, Hiro?" she looked directly at him.

"Why?" Hiro asked.

"Do I have to explain myself to you?" she put her hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow.

"You might as well," Shadow said.

"I can't just walk over there and say 'Hi'?" Sonic asked.

She sighed, "Why can't you just listen?" She rested her head on her other hand. "We should be inconspicuous, okay?" She looked back at him. "Comprehend that?"

"I know. But look, if she's at the school we're going to going to, shouldn't we at least try to be nice to her?" Sonic asked.

"We'll be nice to her later now, c'mon!" She started walked to a Hot Topic.

"Should we follow her or not?" Sonic asked.

"She'll be angry if you bail now," Sean said.

"Yep," Mewtwo agreed.

""Look if it wasn't for Nami, we'd never would have come up with the whole, 'We just moved here from a different area' thing," Sonic reminded them.

She looked behind her. "We'd have the excuse either way. Y'know? Sooner or later someone would ask."

"True," Mewtwo said, as they walked past a bookstore.

Sonic saw something in that store and grinned. "I'm going to do some research; you know, see how much this world knows about us," he said, walking to the comic book section.

"Should we follow him?" Shadow asked. "Or at least one of us?"

"Sean, you follow him. Me and matt are going to Hot Topic!" She grabbed Mewtwo's hand and dragged him in the store.

"I feel sorry for him, but then again I should see how much info they put about me in this world," Sean thought, following Hiro. "At least it's a little bit better than Mewtwo's fate."

Hiro found one of his comics and started looking through it. "Looks like everything's accurate, but they made me...smarter in this," he thought.

"Hey Matt, how does this look?" She came out of the dressing room in a white with black polka dots and black leggings.

Matt shrugged. "I don't know; I'm not use to shopping, remember?" he said.

"Eh, whatever." She went back into the dressing room. "Hey Matt!" she called out.

"Yeah?" Mewtwo asked.

"Can you help me un-zip this dress?" she asked.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! NO WAY!" he replied. "Sorry but no thanks. I'll get someone to do it, ok?"

She poked her head out of her area. "Matt, you are the only one I know and trust. Please?" She smiled sweetly.

He blushed a lot, not knowing if it was out of embarrassment or something else. "Fine," he said, slowly edging near Libby. He didn't want anyone to see him and get the wrong idea.

She held her hair up with her hands. "Thanks Matt." She said.

"No problem," he said, unzipping the dress. He dashed back to where he was as soon as he was done.

She closed the door. She got dressed in her original appeal. 'Oi, men are afraid to do the stupidest things...' She thought to herself.

"Um, I'm afraid of going to jail because some people might think that I'm doing something else than unzipping the thing," he said, obviously reading her mind.

She chuckled. 'The last place I'd want someone to do that to me is in a dressing room. And they'd only arrest you if I say harassment.' She thought back.

"Right, we should probably hurry up and get back to Hiro and Sean. I'm afraid of what has happened with those 2 left alone," he said.

'Maybe one will kill the other, and the other will get arrested.' She came out, clothes in hand. A couple of them fit. "But we gotta get you something," she said.

"Right. I'll stay here and you go get them; they have the wallet with them," he said, remembering that Sean had the money.

"Hold these then." She handed him a pile of cloths. "I'll be right back." She ran out of the store.

"Ok," he said placing next to where he was sitting, and sat down.

"Sonic's better!" Hiro said.

"No, Shadow is!" Sean said.

Apparently they were fighting over who was better, and Nami was watching them and looking for some manga books.

She stood behind Sean. "Can you guys shut it?" she asked, her hands on her hips.

"HOLY! Don't do that, Libby! You nearly gave me a heart attack," Sean said, patting his chest.

"He he, Sean's having a heart attack reminds me how-" Hiro started to say, but saw that Nami was watching now. "Never mind," he said very quickly.

She raised an eyebrow. "Eh, what ever. Now come on, cough up your wallet, Hiro." She smiled.

"Sean has it," Hiro said, looking at Sean, who was talking to Nami. "And I think he's flirting with her."

"I told you guys to stay inconspicuous, but no!" she mumbled to herself. She walked over to Sean. "Sean, can I have your wallet?" she asked.

"Uh, sure, Libby," he said, handing her the wallet. He turned to Nami and said, "I noticed that you grabbed a book that had the word Pokémon on it; are you getting that for someone or what?"

"Uuh, it's Nami, right?" She asked. She smiled and waved meekly.

She waved back, also meekly. "Yeah, that's right," she replied to Libby quietly. "I was, uh, getting it for my younger sister. She's into Pokémon stuff."

"Just remember, most Pokémon don't like hot poffins! I got to take Sean, okay? C'mon!" She took his hand and walked fast to Hiro.

"See ya later!" Nami said. "I'm probably going crazy if I'm right about them..." she muttered.

"'Hot poffins?' What the hell is that?" Sean asked, when they were heading towards the Hot Topic store, Hiro following them.

"Poffins are these treats made from berries. Gives strength." They entered the Hot Topic. "Matt! Did you find anything?" she asked.

"Yep," he said, coming out of the changing room. He was wearing a purple long-sleeve hoodie, black baggy jeans, and some tennis shoes.

She placed a finger on her chin. "Nice..." She smiled. "What else?"

"I got some of the same shirts just in different colors, and some other baggy jeans," he said. "So what happened to you guys when Libby came?" he asked.

Sean and Hiro were already trying out some clothes that best suited them.

"Sean almost had a heart attack and was flirting with Nami." Her hands were on her hips. "And now she probably thinks I'm weird because I said 'Most Pokémon don't like hot poffins'." She smiled.

He raised his eyebrows and chuckled. "I think Sean isn't the only one who wanted to flirt with her," he said, looking at Sean and Hiro, who both trying on the same clothes just different colors, coming out of their changing rooms.

"No, she probably just never seen anyone else her age met anyone talk about Pokémon," Hiro said. "Unless they were dissing about it. Apparently Pokémon is consider a little kids thing."

"Eh, it doesn't matter, does it?" She said. "I like this world." She picked up a wide black plastic bangle.

"I wasn't flirting with her, I was just talking to her about the manga books she reads," Sean said. "This world is interesting, I wouldn't mind coming here after we find out who the clone is."

"Yeah. Nami's seems nice and I like her. Lilly's ok too, but Chase just come off as a 'Stay away' type to me," Hiro said. He looked out the store window and saw a girl with black cat ears and tail wearing a pink puffy costume. "O-k..." he said.

"I don't think Chase is that bad..." She smiled and continued to look at accessories. 'He's still nothing like Matt...' she thought.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Matt asked.

"Is that Lilly?" Hiro asked, pointing at the cat girl.

"Uuh, N-nothing Matt..." She smiled. She looked over her shoulder. "Fabulous." It was Lilly.

"Lilly, why did you dress like someone from Tokyo Mew Mew?" Nami asked, looking at the cat girl.

"What do you mean Nami-sama?" She asked. She didn't find anything bizarre about her style of clothing.

"I'm just saying that you look like someone from an anime show that I saw a couple of times. That's all," Nami said.

Her ear twitched. "Really? But I'm probably not as pretty as most of them!" She smiled.

"O-k...How about I just show you the anime that I'm talking about?" Nami suggested, smiling a bit.

"Sure," she said meekly, but still smiled.

Nami nodded and turned around, only to bump into Chase. "S-sorry," she said, quickly.

"Hey Chase!" Lilly smiled.

'Oh great...' Libby thought. 'They all have to be in one place...'

"Hey Lilly, Nami. What have you guys been up to?" He asked.

"Um, we were just going over to the manga section of the book store..." Nami replied, meekly.

"Did you pick up Gravitation for Hannah?" He asked.

She quickly shook her head. "Not yet," she said.

"I think I like Nami more than Amy," Hiro said.

"Who's Amy?" Matt asked.

"And why do you like Nami more?" Libby added.

"She was looking at a Sonic comic and I'm surprised she's not chasing after me," Hiro explained.

"Hiro, you're a Human," Sean said.

Hiro shrugged. "So? If she did know who I really was, I'd still be surprised," he said.

"Girl-crazy already?" She chuckled. 'Better then him being boy crazy...' she thought.

"I thought that the person who started this fanfic didn't like those types of pairings," Matt said.

"Stop breaking the fourth wall, Matt!" Sean and Hiro said.

"What? I'm just saying it's better then being boy-crazy. I'm not saying that he's gay. There's nothing wrong with that, right authors and readers?" She smiled.

"Depends how many readers are into those types of pairings or not," Sean said.

"Nami and Lilly are both better than Amy," Hiro said, trying to get back to the story.

"Who the -bleep- is Amy?!" Matt asked.

"Geez, Matt, calm down!" She placed an arm around him.

"Right sorry. Let's just get the clothes, get a computer or something and head back to the hotel ok? Before something else happens?"

"Right."

But at that moment, some teenagers in costumes appeared from nowhere. One was dressed in pink and said, looking at Matt, Libby, Sean and Hiro, "Look! More members to join our Power Ranger Team!"

Another, in blue, replied. "Yes! Finally!

"What the hell?" Libby said under her breath.

"I'm sure that we'll finally find someone to be the Orange and Purple Ranger! Maybe the Grey Ranger!" the Yellow one yelled.

"I thought we had an orange." The one in red said.

"No we killed him because he tried to leave the team remember?" the black one asked.

"Ah, yeah," the red one said.

"Who the -bleep- are these guys?" Sean whispered to Libby.

"I have no -bleep-ing idea." She whispered back. 'Matt, do you?' she thought.

Matt shook his head along with Hiro, for Sean asked him.

She sighed. 'Lunatics. All of them...are lunatics.' She thought.

"Rocky! How about we asked Zordon if they could join? His word is, like, law, man!" the white one asked the red one.

"Yeah!" He replied back.

"Great idea, Tommy!" the pink one said.

"Thanks, Kimberly!" the white one, Tommy, said.

"Do you guys want to come with us and be a Power Ranger?" the yellow one asked.

"Do the words, 'bite me', mean anything to you?" Hiro asked.

"I think that was a yes, Aisha!" the black one said.

"I think so too Adam!" the yellow one, Aisha, said to the black one.

"Let me put it in simpler terms for you, we aren't joining the geek squad, okay?" Libby said with her hands on her hips.

"We're not asking you to do that!" Rocky, the one in red, said with a smile.

"Then what are the -bleep- are you guys doing?" Hiro asked.

"Asking you to join us!" Billy, the one in blue, said.

Libby held her head in her right palm.

"You guys are a bunch of -bleep-ing idiots you know that?" Matt said.

"What's an idiot?" Kimberly, the pink one, asked.

"I don't know," Billy replied.

"If we can, let's try to sneak away from them," Hiro whispered to the others.

Matt and Sean nodded and looked over to Libby.

'I gotta better plan,' she thought. She snickered and punched Rocky in the face.

"OOOOOOOOOW!!" He held his face.

"Clear enough for you?" she asked.

"They must be enemies of Zordon! It's Morphing Time!!" Tommy yelled.

"Oh my god. Let's go!" she took Matt's hand with her free hand and dragged him away.

"You don't have to tell us twice!" Hiro yelled, chasing after them. Sean nodded and ran after them.

"Mastodon!" Adam shouted.

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly yelled.

"Triceratops!" the nerd, Billy said.

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!" Aisha yelled.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Rocky said, still holding his face.

"White Tiger!" Tommy shouted.

"Where are those mall cops??" Matt asked. They ran past some cops who were cheering for the Rangers. "Of course," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Everyone's an -bleep-ing idiot here..." she said.

"Not everyone," Hiro said, thinking about Nami, Chase, and Lilly.

"Right, and everyone else and their grandma are –bleep-ing idiots!!" Sean yelled at Hiro.

"Let's break out the Mega-Zord!" Tommy yelled.

"The what-a-Zord?" Matt asked.

"I don't know and I don't want to find out!" She picked up the pace.

"Mega-Zord Power Activate!!!" Kimberly shouted. Then the rangers did random flips and some how got inside the random giant robot that appeared.

"Holy -bleep-..." Hiro said, looking at the giant robot.

"You can say that again," Matt said, Sean nodding.

"Oh -bleep-" Libby said.

---

A/N: Will our heroes and heroine(s) make it out of the mall alive? What were we on when we came up with the Power Rangers part? Will more characters come in and help the good guys? Will Rocky get a cast for his broken nose? Find out in the next chapter of 'The Secrets of the Unknown'!!

R&R please!


	7. Chapter 6: Battle at the Mall Part 2

Last time on Secrets of the Unknown: Our heroes and heroine(s) go clothes shopping where they met the kids from the day before. Then they met the Power Rangers, and now they have to fight them and the Mega Zord! How will this battle turn out? Find out in this chapter! And here are some notes for something later in the chapter.

(blah blah) - 1st author

/ blah blah/ - 2nd author

'blah' - the authors doing something

----

Chapter 6: Battle at the Mall Part 2

They all stared at the giant robots now before them. "What the -bleep- is that -bleep-ing thing??" Libby exclaimed. 'Hey, maybe if we're lucky it'll eat Hiro...' she thought.

"Holy -bleep- on a -bleep-ing sandwich with -bleep- on top...with a side helping of -bleep-!" Hiro said, staring at the giant robot.

"What are you talking about, Hiro?" she asked, looking at him oddly.

"He's in shock mode; soon he'll be running around panicking like the idiot that he is," Sean said. "Probably to the nearest bathroom."

"Well, can I knock him out before that?" she asked.

"Whom do I look like, his mother?" Sean asked.

"Should I take that as a yes...?" she asked with a sweet smile.

""Quick let's get ready to attack with this giant robot!" Tommy yelled.

"Do that after we run for our lives!" Sean said, jumping out of the way as a giant mechanical foot tried to stomp on him.

"Aw, okay Sean-sama."

"'Sean-sama'?" Matt asked.

"What? It's suffix for names." She smiled.

"I just have one question: where are we on this planet? I mean if the Power Rangers are here, we must be some where in the USA, right?" Sean asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's...New York. I've heard about it, it's a huge city, matches this description of this place..." She replied.

"Probably, let's just find a way to get rid of the giant…**_CRASH_** robot?" Sean said. He looked over at Hiro, who poked the robot.

"What?" Hiro asked.

"Uuuuuum...Hiro-sama? What the -bleep- did you do to that -bleep-ing thing?" Libby asked.

"I pushed a button," he said, pointing a button that read, 'INSTANT KO Button!'

"Wow...idiots," she sighed.

"Yeah that's for sure," Matt said, nodding.

Nami stood there staring at Shadow, Sonic and Mewtwo, probably shocked about what just happened.

"Umm...Matt-kun? Nami saw that..." she giggled nervously.

"Her and every other person in this mall," Matt said.

Nami shook her head, finally getting over the giant robot incident but still stared at them.

"Why is she staring at us like that?" Hiro asked.

"I think she's checking us out," Sean said. "But I could be wrong."

"Hopefully you guys, not me," she giggled.

"Let's just get going before the geek squad wakes up and remembers why they brought a giant robot to fight us," Hiro said, heading to the computer store.

Matt followed Libby and Hiro, carrying the already purchased clothes.

Sean was watching Nami; she had taken a Sonic comic that had a picture of his true form on the cover and pointed at it and at him. She did this two more times before Sean actually got what she was doing. She was asking if Sean was Shadow. Sean shook his head quickly and ran up to catch up with his friends.

"Man, okay. Let's get a laptop. You can get free internet at an internet café," she said.

"Sweet!" Hiro said, happily.

"Guys, when we get back, I have something to tell you guys. And let's get 4 laptops, one for each of us!" Sean said, catching up to them.

"Okay, we have enough money for them." She smiled.

"We leave the mall as soon as we get the laptops, got it?" Sean asked, checking to see if Nami was following them.

"I highly doubt that those 'Rangers' will wake up 5 minutes after that fall, so quit worrying, Sean," Matt said.

"Yeah, things will be fine." She smiled sweetly at Sean.

'Not until I tell you what just happened,' he thought.

"Okay," She picked up two laptops. "Matt, get the other two!"

Matt nodded and grabbed 2 laptops.

They paid and left. "Okay, so now we gotta find an Internet café, okay?" she said.

"Right," Hiro said, taking his laptop.

"Any Ideas?" She asked.

"For what?" Sean asked, now checking if those random idiots come. He thought he saw one of them, still in their suit.

"For a location for an Internet café, idiot," she sighed.

Then Rocky appeared, now have a cast on his nose, and said, "Get ready to fight!"

"Oh my god, will they ever die??" Libby sort of yelled.

Rocky then did some flips and punched Matt, who looked annoyed and didn't move at all from the punch. Matt stared at him and said, "Was that suppose to hurt?"

Libby flipped over Rocky and hit him in the back of his neck with her laptop, thus knocking him out. She smiled. "Okay, onward?"

"I just hope that laptop wasn't broken," Matt said, following her.

"I just hope that he was the only one that wasn't dead!" Hiro said.

Libby looked at the laptop. "Eh, looks fine to me." She smiled.

"How about we just leave before another one of them pops up?" Sean asked.

"They can't even punch, because I barely felt that," Matt said.

"Hmm, but y'know, beating another up would be fun..." She smiled. "I know we should go."

"Yeah before someone from some Ninja from an anime show pops up," Hiro said.

Sean tackled him. "Don't say stuff like that unless you want that to happen!!" he said, punching Hiro's stomach.

She laughed. "You know, everything you say won't _always _happen."

"Yeah but we're in a fan fiction meaning that we could be giving the authors an idea to make this day even more crazy," Matt pointed out.

"Yeah, you are right Matt." She looked around for any shirikin or kuni knifes.

"Quick, run! I think I see the nerd from the group!" Sean said, running away from Billy, who was trying to find his glasses with his helmet still on.

"Wow..." she said before she broke into a run.

Hiro and Matt dashed after them noticing the pink girl running after them screaming something about giving her their number so she could call them.

2 hours later back at the hotel…

Libby lay on the couch. "Damn that was weird." She sighed heavily.

"-Bleep- yeah it was," Matt said, sitting in a chair.

"So what's so important that you have to tell us, Shad?" Hiro asked.

Libby looked over at Sean. "Yeah, it seems urgent."

Shadow took a deep breath and said, "Nami knows about us. I didn't tell her or anything!"

"What? How could she possibly know??" Libby sat up.

"That's what I'm wondering too. Remember what I said about some fan fictions have access to our worlds? She must have read or watched something that had to do with us, it could've been a show or a comic or anything," Shadow said.

"Or did you tell her so she'd like you better?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"Celibi, I was there and we didn't say anything about who we really are," Hiro said.

"But she probably figured out who the rest of us are if she recognized Shadow."

"She was staring at us earlier...but Shadow was probably right when he said that Nami was only checking out the guys," Mewtwo said.

"Yeah. Well, this can get interesting." She crossed her arms.

"'The guys'…Mewtwo, you are a genius!" Shadow said, trying not to yell.

"Why?" Mewtwo asked.

"Nami only knows who _the guys_ really are! Libby is in the clear!" Sean explained.

"And your point is...?" Libby asked.

"She doesn't know who you really are! If she asks you that has to do with our other forms, you could just lie and say that you have no clue what she's talking about," Sean said.

"You could pass as a normal human without any problems. Nami may think that you were just someone who just found us three," Mewtwo said.

She sighed. "Yeah, that's plausible but..." She put a finger on her chin. "What makes me so inconspicuous? And you guys all...not?" she asked.

"The fact that we all have the same color hair that we had when we were in our other forms," Sonic said, doing something on his laptop.

"Hmn..." She looked at Hiro, then Sean, then finally, Matt. "But how could she know who Matt is?" she asked.

"Either she's very imaginative or she's like looking at human forms of us. I found a good one on Mewtwo, but he still has some Pokémon stuff on him," Hiro said, turning his laptop so they could see what picture that he was talking about.(A/N: Go to photo bucket and look for human Mewtwo to see the picture. We did not draw this, for we can't draw Mewtwo to save our lives!)

"He's se-" She stopped herself. "Um...never mind..." She turned red.

"Damn...Mewtwo, find a way that makes you less like that!" Sean said, pointing at the picture.

"Great, now I have a 3 stalkers!" Mewtwo complained.

"3?" Hiro asked.

"The person who drew this, Nami and that female Mew!" Mewtwo explained.

She chuckled a bit. "Why would people want to stalk you anyway?"

"I'm a Legendary, remember?" Mewtwo said.

"Eh, I still don't see it." She smiled.

"If Pokémon physically existed in this world, everyone would be going after Mewtwo because he's rare," Sean said.

"I'm being sarcastic you moron." Her smiled faded away.

"And it's Sean's fault for being in suspended animation for 50 years," Hiro said.

"Heh, not his fault."

"What makes you say that?" Sean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Did he ask for that? Did he want that to happen?" she asked.

"No, not really…" Sean said.

"So how did you get stuck in suspended animation?" Mewtwo asked.

"I was wondering the same thing." She looked at Shadow.

"I rather not talk about it," Shadow said, looking away.

"Dude, just let it go. I was sure that you would've gotten over her death by now," Hiro said.

"Shut it, Faker!" Sean almost yelled, glaring at Hiro.

"Her...death?" she asked, now curious even more.

"There's an army called G.U.N. and they came up to where he was created and killed everyone, including a girl that he liked. Only my enemy's, Eggman, grandpa and him survived. The grandpa went crazy and tried to destroyed the world because the girl that Shadow liked was his granddaughter and Shadow was his creation," Hiro said.

"I see..." she said almost in a whisper.

Sean continued to glare at Hiro.

"Tell me what you get and he'll see if your right or not," Hiro suggested.

"Let's just...lay off the subject okay?" She said.

"Agreed. I'm going to bed," Sean muttered angrily. Sean stood up and quickly went into his room.

"Okay," she said almost to herself. She flipped open her laptop and started typing..

"What are you doing, Celibi?" Mewtwo asked.

"Seeing if," She paused. "There are any records..." Her typing was fast.

"On what?" Hiro asked.

Her eyes never looked up and her hands never stopped moving. "Of world coalitions." Her emerald eyes skimmed the screen.

"World what?" Hiro asked, confused.

She stopped typing and looked up. "World coalitions. When two worlds...meet."

"Like ours did," Hiro said.

"Yeah." She went back to searching.

"I got us registered to the nearest school," Mewtwo said, looking up from his laptop.

"When do we start?" Hiro asked.

"Quinton...smith?" She said to herself.

"We start tomorrow," Mewtwo, answered Sonic.

"Matt, Quinton Smith, he had a theory, and made a portal that actually worked. But about a week later he disappeared, along with his machine." She kept on reading.

"Does it say if he was from this world or not?" Matt asked.

"He's from this world but...people say the machine dragged him in, then itself," she said looking up.

"And he must have got into your world and help brought the clone to this world!" Hiro said.

"But...is he back here?" she asked.

"That's the million dollar question," Mewtwo said.

"My thoughts exactly...wait...DID YOU READ MY MIND??"

"No, you just asked it out loud," Hiro said, pointing at the sentence.

She looked at were Hiro was pointing. "Oh yeah."

"This chapter will probably end soon," Hiro said.

"What makes you say that?" Mewtwo asked.

"Because one of the authors have a remote and is ready to fast forward to when we get to the classroom," he answered.

"Eh, but, do we have to? I mean, authors? Can you give us a break?" she said.

(Should we?)

"What the? How come you're talking like that?" Hiro asked.

(I'm an author)

"Oh, Hiro, so oblivious." She sighed.

/Hey, if you want it to end here and fast forward it you can!/

(Look at this point of the chapter, it's boring so I'm skipping to where they get to the school. 'presses fast forward button')

/'Kay with me./

('Tries pressing play button' It won't stop!)

/SHEEEEP!!!/

('Stares at other author' Sheep?)

/Instead on sh I said Sheep. : D/

(Oh…just help me fix this stupid remote!)

/'Takes remote and smashes it against the wall' ... 'stops fast forwarding' I did it!/

(Why is it that the remote has do die?)

/The remote didn't die! 'presses fast forward' See? 'doesn't stop' Crap!/

('Gets machine gun out and shoots remote' Is it dead?)

/Yus. 'picks up mangled remote'/

(Um, let's just end the chapter now)

/Sounds good.../

(OK, but before we go, we would like the readers to review more because I mean if you have any suggestions to what we can change, we'll do what we can to change it. And we won't know until you review!)

/Yeah! If you don't review I'll HUNT CHOO DOWN!!!1/

(And since the Power Rangers are dead-)

"I'm not!" Billy shouted.

('Gets out shotgun and shoots Billy' - as I was saying, since they are dead, we can't make them go after you so our second author will have to do.)

/'Takes out brass knuckles' heh heh heh!/

(Read and Review!)


	8. Chapter 7

Sean walked ahead of his friends, still angry about last night, and didn't want to stay anywhere near Hiro at the moment.

"When do you think he'll calm down?" Matt asked.

'I don't know.' She thought as she walked up behind Sean. She loosely wrapped her arms around his neck. "Sean, calm down, okay?" she said, her face nearly touching his.

"Easy for you to say," he said.

She hugged him closer. "Sean, I understand that Hiro's an idiot but, you can't get upset over him."

"Can I break his arm? That'll make me feel a whole lot better!" he told her.

"Kid, get back here!" someone yelled. A small kid with yellow hair and brown streaks in it ran from a guy with long red hair.

"Not until I find who I'm looking for!" the kid said.

She giggled a bit. "No, Sean, you know you can't do that." She smiled sweetly at him.

"At least I asked," he asked, chuckling a bit.

"Look, kid, I don't know where your friend is but can't you just calm down?" the guy with the long red hair asked the little kid. They stopped some feet away from Sean and Libby.

"And I know that my friend is near by!" the kid said.

"Hmn?" She looked over at them.

"Look, do you even know your friend's name?" the guy asked.

"Yeah I do, and what were you looking for again? Some shards from a giant emerald," the kid said, annoyed.

"It's called the Master Emerald!" the guy said.

"What the hell?" she said as she raised an eyebrow.

Hiro and Sean stared at the guy and said, "**_Knuckles??_**"

"You guys know this guy?" the kid asked.

"Yeah, we do!" Hiro said.

"He's from our world!" Sean said to the confused Matt and Libby.

"Do I know you guys?" the guy said.

"I'm Sonic, but call me Hiro in this world," Hiro said.

"I'm Shadow, but everyone that we met so far has to call me Sean," Sean said.

"Dang you guys look different!" the guy, Knuckles, said.

"Uuum, excuse me? I'm kinda off track..." She realized she was still hugging Sean; she let go and blushed a bit.

Knuckles noticed Libby and said, "I'm sorry but I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Knuckles the Echidna. Or was until I came into this world."

"The red head guy is from our world, though the little guy I'm not sure of," Sean said.

"I'm not little!" the kid shouted. "Now tell me where's Mewtwo???"

"Wait...Mewtwo?" She asked. "What is your name?" She asked.

"I'm the clone of Pikachu, if you must know!" he said, glaring at Sean now.

Libby ran over and grabbed Pikachu by the wrist. "You are coming with me okay?"

"Why should I?" Pikachu asked.

"I'll come with you," Matt said, going over to Libby.

"Because I'm Celibi and he's Mewtwo," she said, point with her free hand at Matt.

"HOLY –BLEEP- YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Pikachu shouted.

"No we are not!" Matt said. "Now calm down so we can try to figure this out because we're about to be late and this is not good!"

"Relax, or I'll have to knock you out the hard way with no tranquilizer!" she threatened.

"I'm beginning to like that girl," Knuckles said, as they watched Pikachu and Matt say 'Yes ma'am' to Celibi.

"Can I break his arm instead?" Sean asked, pointing at Knuckles.

Libby turned to Sean and giggled. "No, Sean!" She smiled sweetly. Then turned back to them.

"Late for what?" Knuckles asked.

"There's a powerful clone on the loose and we're trying to find him before some old guy from their world finds him. So we have to go to school to find him," Hiro said.

"Wouldn't this clone have moved to a different city or state by now?" Knuckles asked.

"That's what we are trying to find out." Libby said.

"Yeah, but us being in a fanfic must prove that we're close to the clone," Sean reminded them.

"So what are we going to do about Knuckles and Pika-u over here?" Hiro asked.

"It's Pikachu! Pikachu!" the kid yelled at Hiro. "Get it right!"

"Geez, calm down." She said, gripping his wrist tighter.

"Ow! Yes ma'am," Pikachu said.

"Look, we should bring them to school and on the way there we can discuss what their names here will be," Matt said.

"Pat and Kenny. There." She giggled.

"So Pi- I mean Pat, let's tell you who you should call us while we're here," Matt said. "I'm Matt, the red head is Kenny, the black haired guy is Sean, the idiot blue head is Hiro, and Celibi is Libby. Got that?"

"Yep!" Pat said, saluting to Matt.

"Aww, he's so cute!" She smiled sweetly at pat.

"I can be cute too!" Kenny/Knuckles said.

"Dude, give it up," Hiro said. "You have as much chance getting with Libby as much as Sean has much chance to getting back with Ma-"

"Say the name and I'm changing from breaking the arm to tearing it clean off!" Sean threatened.

Libby looked at Sean. "Now that I'd like to see!" She smiled.

"So you'd like to see some guy tears another guy's arm off just for saying a name?" Pat asked. "…Cool. I can help with this bazooka that I found back in our world," he said, pulling out a bazooka.

"Hey that's my bazooka! Remember from chapter 2? Or was it 3? Anyways, that's the bazooka that I thought that I lost," Sean said, taking the bazooka away from Pat.

"Okay, now, put the bazooka away. Inconspicuous, remember?" She smiled.

"Ok, I wi- HOLY -BLEEP-!!!" Sean said. Then he shot something from the weapon to his left. "Before you say anything, I think I just saw one of the Rangers from yesterday and I was finishing the job."

She sighed. "Whatever, Sean." She turned to Kenny. "So, how'd you get here anyway?" she asked.

"Well, a bad guy from our world tried to steal the Master Emerald, and Tails and Amy were there so they might be somewhere in this world. Anyways, there was fight and the Master Emerald along with the Chaos Emeralds teleported us here," Kenny said.

"Amy??? AMY IS SOMEWHERE IN THIS WORLD?????" Hiro squeaked.

"I see...I doubt you have any of those emeralds, do you?" She asked, she knew that he probably didn't have it, but she could ask, right?

"Nope, don't have any on me. Um, didn't you guys say something about being late?" Kenny asked.

"Late...late..." She couldn't remember now. "•Bleep•! Matt?" she said looking in his direction.

"Yes?" Matt asked.

"What are we late for? I can't remember right now..." she sighed.

"School?" he suggested.

"•Bleep•! We are late!!!"

Hiro and Matt ran ahead with Kenny and Pat following them. Sean was putting the bazooka away in his backpack.

Libby ran faster than anyone of them.

Sean ran after them after successfully putting the bazooka in the backpack. Soon they all reached the school.

"Finally..." She was out of breath. "Okay...let's...go..." she said.

They walked into their first class and sat at some desks. The teacher looked like a ninja. "Good morning. I'm Mr. Umino. And now I'm going to throw ninja stars on the desks of the kids who are new to this school!"

"Take cover!" a spiky blond boy shouted, hiding under his desk.

"Wha--" A shiriken was embedded in her desk, a few more inches, it would have been embedded in her.

Several more shirikens landed on the others desks, landing a few inches from their chests.

'Is this teacher trying to kill us???' She thought.

"Now the new kids have to stand up and tell us their names, and if they killed anybody! Almost everyone in this class had killed someone or wants to kill someone! You'll fit right in!" the teacher said.

"Question: What kind of school are you guys running?" Pat asked.

"We run an interesting school; we have ninja class, sword fighting, and some other stuff!" Mr. Umino answered.

Libby crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently

"First up the row with the impatient girl!" the teacher announced.

Sean and Pat stood up, since they were in the same row as Libby.

She growled at the teacher and stood up. "What do you want me to do?" Her arms still crossed and her foot still tapping.

"He just said to say our names and if we killed anyone," Sean said, trying to calm her down. "Next time he tries to kill us, I'll try to tear both arms clean off," he whispered to her.

"Name: Libby, Killed: Yes. How many? None of your business. Anything else?" She didn't want to be here, you could tell.

"Nope, you can sit down now," Mr. Umino answered.

"Name: Sean. Killed: Yes. How many: You don't want to know!" Sean said.

"Name: Pat. Killed: No, but I was close to killing someone but then they got away," Pat said.

Libby sat down. She watched the teacher.

"OK, Naruto will be your guide," the teacher said.

The spiky blond kid from before stood up and waved at them. "Yo," he said.

"Oh god, he might be the next on death row..." she said under her breath.

"And if he doesn't do what he's told, he'll be sent to detention where the Power Rangers will be there!" Mr. Umino said, smiling.

Libby sighed. Then Smiled. "Naruto?" she said.

"Yes?" Naruto asked, slightly afraid of the Power Rangers and the teacher's aim.

"Full Name?" she asked. Background check when she gets home.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" he answered.

"Uzumaki. Nice. Now, are you really gonna help us, or are you just gonna procrastinate?" she asked.

"I'll do what I can! Just don't get me send to detention!!! I can't stand another moment with those guys!" he cried.

She giggled. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just don't point us in the wrong direction, okay?" She smiled at him with a sweet innocent smile. Like all her life she was this angel who wouldn't harm a fly. Man, it was sorta creepy too.

"I won't or try not to!" Naruto said, nodding. "Believe it!"

"Libby, I say we trust this guy. If he hates those guys as much as we do, he'll fit right in," Sean whispered to her.

She giggled a bit more. "Don't worry Sean, just having a bit of fun," she whispered back.

"Next up that weird girl that sounds like a guy and the blue haired boy!" Mr. Umino announced.

"Um, I'm a guy with long hair," Kenny said.

"Just shut up and stand up before I throw another star at ya!" the teacher said.

"Duck!" Sean yelled.

She giggled. 'He _does_ look like a girl!' she thought.

The teacher pulled out another ninja star. Everyone started to go under their desks this time.

He threw the shiriken at Libby. She caught it, in between her index and middle finger. She smirked.

"HOLY RAMEN! SHE CAUGHT ONE! NO ONE'S EVER BEEN ABLE TO DO THAT!" Naruto yelled.

"What?" She smiled and looked at Naruto.

"That was awesome!" a pink haired girl yelled. Hiro was very afraid of the girl at the moment, for more than one reason.

"Anyway, tell the class who you three are and we'll start what little time we have left in class," the teacher said.

Libby put the shiriken in her desk. May come in handy later.

"Name: Kenny. Killed…would robots count? How many: a lot of robots," Kenny said.

"Name: Hiro. Killed: Yeah would robots count? How many: a lot," Hiro answered.

"Name: Matt. Killed: Yes. How Many: a few," Matt answered.

"And your guide is Pinkie over there," Mr. Umino said, pointing at the pink haired girl.

Libby raised an eyebrow at the pink haired girl. 'She's gonna be an annoying one...' she thought.

Hiro looked like he was going to puke or faint or both.

"Is he ok?" Pat asked Libby.

"I don't know..." She stared at Hiro.

"YOU'LL BE THE NEW SASUKE, HIRO-KUN!!" the pink haired girl yelled, tackling Hiro.

"But I don't want to be the New…whatever you just said!" Hiro cried out.

"What the •bleep•?" Libby said.

"Sasuke is a guy that Sakura-chan, the girl that just attacked your friend, likes a lot," Naruto said to Libby and Pat. "So Sakura-chan is going to cling herself to him, just trying to make Sasuke jealous."

Libby giggled. "Poor guy." She smiled.

"We should've gotten a video camera while we were at the mall yesterday," Sean said, watching Hiro struggling to escape from Sakura.

"Yeah, we should of!" She watched them; Sakura has a tight grip.

Naruto pulled out a video camera and started recording. "Um, I don't know remember why I have this," he said, meekly.

"Eeeeeh... okay. Not even gonna ask either." She looked at him oddly.

"Look at it this way: we can now blackmail Faker," Sean said.

"Yeah, blackmail the Fake Sasuke!" Naruto said, nodding.

"Sounds good to me!" She watched them.

So everyone started to watch Hiro trying to get away from Sakura, and the teacher got his own video camera out and started to record along with Naruto.

"Still do see what's so attractive 'bout Faker..." She said as she watched Sakura.

"Well, he did get rid of some of the Power Rangers," Sean said, also watching Sakura trying to kiss Hiro now. "Get a close up, Naruto!"

"eh, I guess." She started to laugh now. Very entertaining.

Sakura planted one on Hiro's cheek. Hiro screamed and got a few feet away from her. There was a burnt mark where he was kissed. "HER KISSES ARE LIKE ACID!!" Hiro yelled.

"Poor Hiro." She said. She looked at the burn mark. "Wow..."

Then the bell rang, and Hiro dashed out of the room with Sakura on his tail.

"I know that I should feel sorry but seeing Hiro in pain makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside," Sean said, chuckling a bit.

Libby got up and walked out, trying to find Hiro.

Matt, Kenny, and Pat followed her, while Sean was trying to get his stuff together, and Naruto and Mr. Umino were turning off their video cameras.

"Hiro? Hiro, where are you?" she called out.

"Maybe he went inside the boys bathroom," Kenny suggested.

"Yeah, someone else go in there, apparently I can't." She crossed her arms.

Matt went to the nearest boys' bathroom. A few minutes later, he came out with Sakura, who was wearing a blindfold and holding on to Hiro.

"S-Sakura????" She stared at her blankly.

"I'm not leaving Hiro-kun all by himself!" Sakura shouted.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Kenny said.

"Please get her off of me!" Hiro cried out.

"You'd follow him to the bathroom?" She looked at him oddly.

"Apparently! Now get her off of me!!! Her kisses are worse than Amy's!!!" Hiro pleaded.

Libby brought out the shiriken she caught before. "I'll give you to the count of five to let go of him. And if you don't, this shiriken is going straight into your neck." She gave her an evil death glare.

Sakura frowned, let go of Hiro, and took the blindfold off. She spotted something and tackled a girl that was walking by.

"That worked nicely!" She smiled sweetly and put it away.

"HI LILY!" Sakura shouted at the girl that she just tackled.

"H-Hi Sakura. Now if you don't mind, can you get off of me? You're squishing my apendics..." Lilly said as she struggled to get up.

"Where's Nami? Off at the School's Library again?" Sakura asked, getting up.

Lilly stood up and brushed herself off. "Probably...she didn't tell me, she said.

"She's always in there when she doesn't have class. What is she doing in there anyway?" Sakura asked.

"Um Reading?" she said.

"Besides the obvious reason," she said.

"Computer, research, making out..." Her voice trailed off.

"Let's go spy on her!" she suggested, posing heroically.

"Huh, no. In case she really is making out..." She chuckled a bit. "Speaking of making out, where's Chase?" se asked.

"I heard him in the boys' bathroom!" she answered.

"Wait...how do you know he's on that boys' bathroom?" She asked giving her a strange look.

"She was just in there, holding onto me! She was wearing a blindfold," Hiro answered, filling a restraining order out.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry to hear that you were attacked by the crazy-pink-haired-forehead-girl!" she smiled.

"It's time to spy!" Sakura said, marching over to the school's library.

"Yeah, you do that while I stay on guard?" she suggested.

Nami came walking out of the Library carrying some journals and a Nintendo DS.

Lilly smiled. "Nami, what have you been up to?" she asked.

"Uh," Nami was all that she could say before Sakura took her DS. "Hey give that back!" she said to Sakura.

"Let's see what games you have on this thing," she said taking the games out. "You play Pokémon Diamond?" Sakura asked, looking evil at the moment.

"It's my sister's!" Nami cried out in desperation.

"So? I play Pearl." She smiled.

"I know but this calls for drastic measures! To the popular kids table, which is next to the teachers, and other staff members' table are at!" Sakura shouted, running off with the DS.

"Hey, Nami? Would you miss her if I killed her?" se asked.

"No, not really," Nami answered.

Lilly smiled. "Then I got a weekend project."

"Or we could kill her off now," Sean said walking up and pulling the bazooka out.

Lilly jumped a bit. "Oh my! You scared me!" She punched Sean in the face. "We can't kill her on school grounds dumbass…" she said.

"The teacher just tried to kill us!" Sean said, holding his face.

"So? He's the sensei, he can do virtually anything."

"I'm w-" Sean started to say until Hiro pulled him back.

"If you something about your age, you'll blow our cover!" Hiro whispered to him.

"What was that?" Lilly asked.

"Um, I was about to say that I'm way to angry to give a –bleep-," Sean answered

Lilly nodded. "Right."

"So what can we do to stop Sakura?" Nami asked.

"Archery." She smiled an evil smile.

----

A/N: Read and Review! We'll update soon!


	9. Chapter 8: Clone Reveal!

Sakura, who ran around the corner, came running back, screaming her head off.

"What is it now Sakura?" Lilly asked the frantic pink-haired girl.

"ADULTS WITH GUNS! NOT TEACHERS, NOT TEACHERS!" she screamed.

"Wait...where'd you see this?" Lilly asked.

"When I turned that corner over there!" she answered, pointing towards where she just came running. "They had already shot some of the Rangers…" –Naruto and Hiro cheered because of this piece of news- "…And they already killed some of the students here!"

"Okay...what did they look like Sakura?" she asked.

"Ok, one them was wearing a black uniform with a blood red R on it, another one was wearing a lab coat and stuffs, and the last one was wearing an orange Italian suit. Really tacky if you ask me," Sakura answered.

"Okay then...are you sure you saw these people? They seem fictional to me..." Lilly crossed her arms.

3 men that Sakura just described came around the corner.

"Where is that clone?!" the guy wearing the tacky orange suit asked.

"Giovanni!" Matt whispered to Libby.

"Giovanni..." she echoed. She turned to Matt. "So, what do we do then?" she asked.

"Find the clone before he does," he answered. "Split up!" he told the others.

"•bleep•" Libby said.

"What?" Matt asked.

"UUum...never...never mind." She smiled.

"Well our cover is already blown due to Mr. Tacky-pants over there," Sean muttered to everyone but Lilly, Nami, Naruto, Sakura, and the bad guys. "Should we tell them?"

"NO! We can't tell 'em!" Libby's voice was a bit louder.

"Tell us what?" Naruto asked.

"Get ready to fire! Whoever recovers from the attack and has no blood coming out will be the one that we're looking for!" Giovanni ordered.

"Eeeew, that can't be good..." She said under her breath.

"Run?" Naruto suggested.

"Naruto, that's probably the best idea that anyone of us here could think of," Hiro said.

"Okay, Matt. Got anything useful?" she asked. Hell if she did.

"I could read their minds and see which one is going to attack which person so we could hid from them," Matt whispered. "But other than that we're doomed."

"What about that bazooka Sean has?" Pat asked.

"No ammo," Sean answered. "I must've used the last one on that Power Ranger from earlier!"

"No plan, no strategy, no ammo..." She sighed. "We're screwed."

"Shiriken?" Kenny suggested.

"Ready…" Giovanni said.

She took it out. "Only one..." She shrugged and threw it, straight and clear at Giovanni.

Giovanni spotted something that was on the ground so he bent over to pick it up, and the shiriken hit the ninja teacher instead.

"Wow, what were the odds that Mr. Umino would be killed?" Kenny asked.

"Guys we need to split up!" Matt said.

"Ewps." She shrugged it off. "Okay, sounds good to me!"

"Libby, Pat, you're with me!" Matt said.

"Kenny, Hiro, you're with me!" Sean said. He turns to the rest of the group that were possible candidates for being the clone. "You guys just stay together and get out of here!"

"Gotcha!" she smiled. She looked over. "I hope the sensei's not dead," she said under her breath.

"Aim…" Giovanni said, getting up and putting a penny in his pocket.

"Run!" Sakura yelled, running in a certain direction.

"Wait for us!" Nami shouted, running after Sakura with Naruto behind her.

Lilly ran faster then all of them, after all, she's part cat.

"Fire at those 4!" Giovanni yelled pointing at Nami and Lilly's group.

"OH •bleep•!" Lilly started to run on all fours.

The grunt and the scientist shot at them. Naruto and Nami fell, clutching where they got shot.

"Naruto! Nami!" She slid and ran back to them.

"Fire again!" Giovanni yelled.

"Lilly, just get out of here!" Naruto said. One of the men with the guns fired at Sakura, and she died. "Well, her I don't mind dying but you 2 are like main characters!" he said looking from Nami and Lilly.

"I'm not a main character...just not in this story anyway." She looked to the side of her. "Let's go!" she yelled as she ran on all fours again.

Naruto got up, since he was shot in his left arm. Nami also got up even though she was clutching her left leg not to long ago...

Lilly quickly halted. "Chase!"

"Where is Chase? I haven't seen him since the chapter where those Rangers tried to make us part of their team?" Hiro asked.

Chase walked out of the bathroom. "Okay, what did I miss?" he said looking around.

"Someone's trying to kill us!" Naruto yelled, seeing how they were far away from the bathroom.

"Well that's not a first for us..." Chase said. Lilly gave him a look.

"We have to leave, okay Chase?" she said to Chase.

"Um, guys?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah?" Chase said as he looked at Naruto.

"One of the guys with the guns came and took Nami for some reason… and he threatened to kill me if I tried to stop him," he said.

"•Bleep•" Chase and Lilly said at the same time.

"Big time," Naruto added.

"Well, so...now what?" Lilly asked.

"We let the main characters handle it," Naruto said.

"Sounds good to me…" Chase said.

Back to our main characters…

"Okay, Matt. Now do you have a set plan? I've given you enough time by making everyone focus on the lesser characters!" Libby looked at Matt.

He made a Shadow ball appear. "Nami already knows who we are so it might be safe to use our powers, right?" he said.

"Yeah, I guess." She shrugged.

"Look do you want to die defending yourself, or die like sitting ducks?" Kenny asked.

"Who said we are gonna die Kenny??" She crossed her arms.

"Well, seeing how Pat and I are _semi_-main characters, we might be the first to go," Kenny explained.

"They can't just end it "everyone dies the end'! ...Can they?" she asked.

Everyone shrugged.

"So this is it eh? Pretty scrawny looking if you ask me," Giovanni said, looking at Nami.

"Aw •bleep• it." She sighed.

"It's the authors that have full control over this story," Sean said.

"Great."

"I was hoping that the clone was a bit more…" Giovanni said.

"You were hoping that the clone was a boy, didn't you, sir?" the grunt asked.

"Yeah," Giovanni admitted.

"So, we need to find a way to defeat them...how will we go about doing that?" she thought out loud.

"Hope that Nami can somehow activate her powers before it's too late?" Hiro said.

"Yeah, don't want her to be killed."

"We should at least stop them!" Sean said.

"Yeah but how?" Pat asked.

"Never look at me for that kind of stuff." Libby said.

"Celibi, what kind of special abilities could you do in your world?" Sean asked.

"Well it doesn't really matter, does it? Seeing as how I can't use them." She sighed.

"Yeah it does! Mewtwo can read minds and can form Shadow Balls! Hiro and I still have our speed! You must be able to do something," Sean said.

"Did he forget about us?" Pat asked Kenny.

"We're late main characters, so he can ignore us," Kenny replied.

"Yeah, but for some reason, which we all know why, I don't have them." She looked at Sean.

"Have you even tried?" Sean asked.

"Of course!" she said.

"Then what could be the problem?" Kenny asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" She looked down.

"Hey, authors!" Pat yelled.

(What now?)

/I dunno, you're the...first author XD/

(What do you guys want?)

"Can you get her powers back?" Pat asked.

(Second Author, you handle this)

/What?/

Libby crossed her arms. "Can I have mine?"

/Uuum...neither of you can have 'em!/

"You're a jerk you know that, Second Author?" Matt said.

/Whaaat?? I don't know what to say!! Author one should handle this; she's superior...?/

(Yeah, but Celibi is someone that you control, so she's your responsibility)

/But, I...don't know her moves XD/

"Idiot," Libby said.

(Hold on, I have a Celibi that my cousin traded to me. Let's just borrow that Celibi's moves.)

/Sounds good to me!/

(At the moment, just give Celibi's her powers over time back)

/That's meh plan!/

"So now you have a plan?"

/Be quiet Celibi./

(Ok, I have a level 57 Celibi that knows Perish Song, Hydro Pump, Flash, and Fly. And this is from the Crystal Version of the Pokémon Game)

"Could you guys hurry up??!" Nami yelled.

/Okay, gotta keep that in mind...the only one I recognize is Hydro pump ../

(Perish Song is a move that KO's the opponent and the user 3 or whatever number it was turns later.)

"So is Celibi going to get her powers back?" Sean asked.

"Yeah, then we save Nami, find the guy who brought Nami here in the first place, then we all go home and get into another adventure," Hiro answered.

/She's not getting all of them, just some!/

"Aww, COME ON!" She sighed. "All well some is better then none I suppose.

(Make sure at least her control over time is there)

/Yeah, yeah, that's one of them./

"Thank you!!!" She smiled sweetly.

"Wait you mean after this is over, we're still going to be used for another fan fiction?" Mewtwo asked.

/Still gonna be used, Matt./

(Yep…I already came up with some intros)

/Yay!/

(But you readers will have to wait for them)

/Yeah. Sorry Readers!/

"STOP ADVERTISING THAT THERE'S GOING TO BE A SEQUEL AND HELP ME ALREADY! HE ALREADY SHOT ME TWICE!" Nami yelled.

"I want to see if she could take gunshots to the head," Giovanni said.

"Oh, how nice," Libby said sarcastically.

"Do you realize how much pain that I'm feeling?" Nami asked.

"Okay, Matt, Hiro, Sean, we still need a plan. And by the looks of it, pretty fast!" She looked around, hoping nobody would come back.

"I have an idea…" Hiro said. He walked up to Giovanni and whispered something to him. Giovanni eyes widen as he was being told something.

"Quick men! This isn't the clone! Back to the ship!" Giovanni said. Then the 3 idiots ran off, not including Hiro.

"What did you tell 'em? 'This ain't the clone'?" She chuckled a bit

"Yep. I told them that this was like a copy of the clone and the real one went to the North Pole…or was it the South Pole?" he told them.

"You gotta be kidding me. They're that stupid, and believed you?" She put her hand on her hip and sighed.

"We're talking about the boss of a team that only goes after a freaking Pikachu, and has a talking Meowth. You can't get any stupider than that," Mewtwo said.

"Eh, true." She shrugged it off. She looked at the clock. "Yeah, wanna go home now?" she asked.

"Yeah, but Nami's coming with us," Sean said.

"I have to agree with Sean, Libby. She knows who most of us are and she's the clone," Mewtwo said.

"Hey, that's fine with me. Another girl will be a bit less awkward, for me at least." She smiled.

"So is this chapter going to end now? Because we saved the day and we're all heading back to the hotel, where I ask you guys a lot of questions about me being a clone," Nami told them.

"Basically." She shrugged.

"And we're going to find the person who created the machine that brought you here in the next chapter!" Hiro said.

(HIRO/SONIC/FAKER!!! STOP READING THE –BLEEP-ING SCRIPT!!)

Libby smacked Hiro upside the head. "Shut up, you idiot!" she yelled.

(Do it again, Libby! This time harder!)

Libby shrugged and did it again. She chuckled. "This is fun!"

"Leave some for me!" Sean said. He walked up to Sonic and kicked him in the stomach. "GOD THAT FELT GOOD!"

"You were still angry at him from last night?" Mewtwo asked.

"-BLEEP- YEAH!" Shadow answered happily.

"Okay, we can't kill him so let's go home already, okay?"

"Fine…" all the males in the group said.

Libby looked around. "Where's Nami?" she asked.

"Up here!" she said from above. "I think I just discovered my ability to fly…"

Libby looked up. "I think so too."

"Help?" she asked.

Libby giggled and stood up on a conveniently placed chair. She reached her hand out.

Nami grabbed Libby's hand. "I should try getting use to that," she chuckled.

"Yeah." They both got down to the ground.

"This is going to be a long day…" Nami said.

"Yeah, it will." She sighed. "Nothing we can do either."

"Don't you have the power over time?" Nami asked. "I heard you guys arguing about it while Giovanni was putting bullets into my head."

"Yeah, yeah. Good idea Nami." She smiled.

"Thanks," she said, smiling and blushing. "I'm just kind of surprised by the whole, 'favorite characters are living in my world' thing. I mean I imagined what it would be like but it's nothing compare to this."

She raised an eyebrow. "Favorite characters?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess you already know this but Pokémon and Sonic the Hedgehog stuff doesn't exist in this world. Heck even the Power Rangers wasn't suppose to be in this world except for the lame TV series…Anyways I like playing video games and my favorite characters would be you four I guess," Nami explained.

"Yeah, sometimes I forget that." She sighed, thinking of her Pokémon world and powers.

"Maybe I can come visit your world when I get better control over my powers," Nami said.

"Yeah, maybe." She looked away and stared at the ground. She missed her world she missed her Pokémon form.

"Why can't you come when we leave?" Sean asked.

"Because-" Sonic started to say when Author One interrupted him.

(SAY WHAT HAPPENS IN THE FUTURE, AND I WILL REVIVE SAKURA!!)

"Let's just go home, okay?" She walked out of the room, silently.

Nami and Mewtwo followed her. Pat and Kenny were having a staring contest with Naruto and Chase for some odd reason. Sean and Hiro followed the others out of the room.

Libby looked behind her, seeing her friends. "So, what's the sleeping arrangements?" she asked meekly.

"We have enough money to let Pat and Kenny get a place. They could a place right next to ours," Sean said. "So I heard from Hiro that you found someone who created a machine that could get us home. What's their name?"

"Quinton Smith," she said plainly. "I guess I'll look-up more later on." She slowed her pace so she walked next to Sean.

Sean's eyes widen. "I remember seeing that name somewhere in this world! Not like on the computer or anything but saw somewhere!" he said.

"Where could you possibly see it?" she asked.

"I saw it at-" Sean started to say but then was cut off.

(We ran out of film didn't we?)

/Ah, crud! Well, guess we have to end it here, sorry viewers!/

(Please Read and Review! We actually need to know if you're reading this or else we'll stop updating!!)

/Yeah, and I don't wanna stop updating!/


	10. Chapter 9: The Finale Part 1

Sean looked at the camera and tapped his foot impatiently. "Is it on?"

(Yep!)

"Good, now I saw the name at..." Shadow said, pausing to look over at Sonic.

"Uhg!" She tapped her foot impatiently. "Just say it already." Her voice calmed down a bit.

"I know but with Faker saying stuff that haven't even happen yet you can't help it…yeah I saw it on the flamer dude at the hotel," he told them.

Libby looked at him strangely. "Come again?"

"The flamer dude, that's his name. The flamer dude's name is Quinton Smith," Shadow repeated.

"No, no, you gotta be mistaken. Maybe it was 'Smit' or 'Smite', or his name was 'Quency' or something." The flamer? The guy they were looking for? Don't be ridiculous.

"Actually he's right; I just checked the script right after I knocked Sonic unconscious," Mewtwo said, looking through the script.

"Man, that's bizarre. So...all we need to do is find him? Aw c'mon, it can't be _that_ easy!"

"Wait, you mean to tell me that we could've been back in our home worlds 5-6 CHAPTERS AGO??!" Mewtwo yelled at the authors.

"Seems like it. Eh, you need a climax somewhere, right?" She bit her nails.

"What do you mean?" Kenny asked, still staring at Naruto.

"They've been at that staring contest for the last 2 hours!" Pat said.

Libby removed her hand from her face. "Well, it kept them out of the way for a while." she snickered.

"Well, with Faker knocked out, we need someone to take the idiot's place," Shadow said.

"Eh, I guess so. But I thought we didn't even need the first idiot."

"This story is in the humor section so we need to have one or some main characters as idiots," Shadow explained.

Libby suddenly smiled. "We can get home, finally."

Shadow's cell phone went off. He answered it saying, "Yeah...Ok...Um, is this chapter going to be a filler like every other stupid chapter?...I see...Ok great bye!"

"Uhg, stupid filler..." She growled under her breath.

"Dude, the authors hate us," Pat said.

"No they don't," Shadow said, crossing his arms.

"Then why did they bring the Power Rangers into this story earlier?" Pat demanded.

"Well they didn't bring them back!" She crossed her arms as well.

"Actually...they might replace the Power Rangers that are now dead with people that are twice as annoying in their places," Mewtwo said.

"How do you figure that?" Shadow asked.

"Because Kenny is now wearing a Red Power Ranger suit," he said, pointing at the Red Power Ranger that was once staring at Naruto. Naruto screamed and climbed up a near by tree.

Libby sighed. "Man, Kenny's messed up!"

"He's the gullible one back in our world," Shadow said.

Then the red on the suit changed to pink.

"That's not right!" Pat yelled, following Naruto's example but knocked Naruto out of the tree that he was hiding in.

"Ew, okay pink _was_ a mans' color, past tense, okay?" She covered her eyes.

"I'm guessing the long red hair made the suit think that Knuckles was a girl," Mewtwo said, covering his eyes as well.

"But he doesn't even have a girl built...does he??"

"Dude, he has muscles! And all the suit did was change to pink!" Shadow said.

"Okay, that good to know..." Libby giggled a bit. "It is funny though."

"And now it's back to red for some reason. Maybe the authors found a replacement?" Shadow suggested.

"Uhg, please no..." she said under her breath.

A familiar scream rang out. "SONIKU!!!"

"OH –BLEEP-, IT'S AMY!" Shadow yelled.

"Amy?" she asked. Yeah, she forgot all ready.

"Try a Sakura look alike but with shorter hair and uses a giant hammer. She's crazy about Faker and with him knocked out and I'm not, she'll be attacking me instead!" Shadow explained.

"Oh yeah. Good luck with that!" She smiled.

"Hey guys? Why is there a Koolaid man's signal up in the sky?" Kenny asked, as Amy, who is now in a Pink Ranger outfit, tackled the unconscious Sonic.

"Whaa?" She looked at it. "'Koolaid'?"

Amy sprang up heroically. "We must act! Koolaid needs us! He's the replacement of Zordon! Thus he is our leader!"

"What?" She gave her an 'Are you crazy?' look.

"Quick, Red Ranger! We must find the other Rangers!!" Amy cried out before running off.

"I'm not following her," Kenny said.

"Good idea..." She smirked.

Kenny was then hit by Amy's hammer, and was knocked out. He was then dragged away by her.

Pat shuffled uneasily.

Libby looked around. "Okay, seriously, this filler is starting to creep me out..."

Pat ran up to Mewtwo and locked him in a death hug. "I DON'T WANNA DIE! I DON'T WANNA BE TAKEN AWAY TO A MAN THAT WAS BORN AS A PITCHER!!!" Pat sobbed.

Libby stifled her laughter, then took out a camera and took a picture. "Black-mail."

"What are you- OH GOD NO! LIBBY! CONVINCE THE AUTHORS TO DO WHAT I THINK THEY'RE DOING TO PAT!! KENNY AND AMY I UNDERSTAND THEM BUT NOT PAT!" Mewtwo yelled, now trying to get Pat off of him.

Libby started to laugh, and then hugged Matt from the back. Now having two people on him. "No way." She smiled.

"So you want Pat to be the Yellow Ranger?" Mewtwo asked.

"Eh, it'd be for my entertainment, but I guess what your saying is that 'Pat shouldn't be a power ranger'." She smiled.

"That, plus do you want to him to be taken away by Miss Crazy with the hammer?" Mewtwo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, over looked that..." Her smiled disappeared.

"Then start talking to the authors while I try to calm Pat down," he said, resuming pulling Pat off of him.

Libby got off of him and sat down. "So, Tahru, are you really gonna do that?" she asked.

Hey, don't ask me.

(That's my plan but we can't replace Naruto since he'll be in the sequel. So…we'll just use some kids with attitude!)

"Uhg, then add Vash or someone else!" she said annoyed.

Okay, Vash is from Trigun, right? And I think you're looking for Ash?

(No, I have a small role with him…Brock? Any of the Organization?)

OO! OO! OO! Bring in Flayboyent-Boy Maaaarly!!!

"What?" She looked over at Matt. "Um, we might be getting another Flamer..."

No, Axel's the flamer, Marluxia's the gardener ..

"Great…as long as they stay the hell away from us, I'll be fine," Mewtwo said.

"Okay!" She smiled.

Kenny was thrown back, hitting Shadow and Nami and knocking them over. Kenny didn't have a Power Ranger suit on. Then Brock, Marluxia and Axel all ran past them, Axel the Red Ranger, Marluxia the Yellow Ranger, Brock the Black Ranger.

"I wonder who's the Blue and White Ranger," Shadow said, pushing Knuckles off of Nami and him.

Just then, Demyx came running in with a blue ranger suit on, and Sitar in had. And the white ranger was...U-1? Very bizarre. Author 2's Note: U-1 is the main character in Guitaroo Man.

"You'd just had to ask, didn't you?" Nami asked.

"Let's just go find the genius," Shadow said, getting up.

"Good plan, Sean." She smiled.

"Found him," Nami said.

"Where?" Pat asked.

"Over there, being attacked by the Power Rangers and the Koolaid man," she said, pointing across the street.

Libby looked at the sight. "Wow, creepy," she said blankly.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "…Should we go help him?" Naruto asked.

"Didn't you leave?" Shadow asked.

"No," Naruto answered.

"Yeah, we should, but do we want to?" She smiled.

"Do you want to go back to your world?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." She said plainly.

"So if he knows where that machine that can take all of us back and he dies, we'll never get back!" Naruto explained.

"Plus he won't be in one of the sequels to this fan fiction," Nami pointed out.

"Yeah, so let's go help 'em." She shrugged.

"HELP ME!" the guy said, this time not in the high pitch voice as he usually did in previous chapters.

"Whoa." Libby then ran. "Geez stop mauling this guy...kool...aid man and rangers?" She stopped. "Iiiintresting sounding."

"If I ever find a way into that Halo world, I'm going to bring a Beam Sword and kill you all!" Quinton yelled at the Rangers.

"Aww, do I have to kill U-1?" She shrugged and punched the white Ranger.

"Do you have anything better to do?" Quinton asked, still talking like he wasn't geh.

"Sorry, Mr. Smith." She said.

"That's ok," he said.

"How am I suppose to fight a huge pitcher??" she asked herself.

Then Sonic, who was somehow sleepwalking, picked the Kool-Aid guy up and started to drink from him. "Cherry flavored…" he said, sleepily.

"uuuuhn..." She stared at Sonic. "He helps when he sleeps, and that's about it."

Naruto pulled out his camera and started filming. "We need proof that the Kool-Aid dude actually died," he explained.

"We need proof of this because?" she asked.

"Um, well Hiro won't remembered that he killed him so we need proof that he did?" Naruto suggested meekly.

"Well, it doesn't matter as long as he dies." She shrugged it off.

"So tr-OMG HOW DID HIRO GET INSIDE THE PITCHER MAN?!" Naruto yelled pointing at the man. Sonic was now inside the half-empty pitcher.

"LIFE IS SO MEANINGLESS!" the Kool-Aid guy yelled.

"Whoa!" She stepped back. "What possesed him to do that?

"I'm guessing he's still sleep walking," Shadow said.

"Yeah...Should we do anything?" she asked as she looked at Shadow.

"Describe 'anything,'" he asked, with a smirk.

"Shadow. You know what 'anything' is." she said, a bit annoyed. She looked at Sonic. "Oh my god, he's almost dead!"

Shadow sighed. "Looks like I'll have to eat all these _**chilidogs**_ by myself!" he yelled loud enough for anyone in a 4-block radius could hear.

"What would that--" she started to say, when she noticed Sonic.

Sonic was using Amy's hammer to break out of the Kool-Aid man.

"Whoa. Go Sonic!" She giggled.

"And now I'm off to get some chilidogs for Sonic," Shadow said, walking off. "Be right back."

"Whatever." If he didn't come back in time, and Sonic was out, one could only imagine what would happen.

Sonic broke out, and was tackled by Axel and Amy, both of them yelling, "I LOVE YOU!"

"What the hell?" She looked at that, didn't look right.

Nami and Mewtwo were laughing at the sight, both of them clutching their stomachs.

Libby stiffled. 'Okay, won't help but should.' She thought.

Sonic was hitting the 2 Power Rangers with Amy's Hammer. "BACK DEMONS! BACK I SAY!" he yelled.

Libby started to full fledge laugh.

Kenny started to laugh but was tackled by Brock, who shouted, "MARRY ME!"

"BWAHAHAHAHHAAAA!" She laughed even harder at that.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Nami cried out, gasping for air from laughing so hard.

Libby smiled and glomped Matt. "He he!" She laughed.

Mewtwo was laughing so hard that he didn't notice Libby and got up his lips hitting hers…

Libby blushed immensely. "..."

"…….." he was blushing just as much as Libby was. His eyes had widen when he felt his lips had touched hers.

Libby slowly took her lips away. "uuum..." Was all that came out.

"Awkward…" he said quietly.

"For the record...you did it..." She said as quietly as him.

"It was an accident, I didn't know!" he said still quietly.

"Y-yeah, I know..." Her face was still red.

"Um, we should talk about this later when no one's around," he said, still red.

"Exactly." She walked away, and saw the scene once more, her face was pink. "Okay is everyone that is supposed to be dead, dead yet?" she asked.

A pile of dead bodies was near Sonic, Kenny and Quinton. "About time too!" Quinton said, dusting off his hands.

"Okay, that's good, let's go." She said.

Sonic was happily eating a chilidog, thanks to Shadow, who came back with at least 30 of them. "I'll be with you in a sec!" Sonic said.

"He loves chilidogs," Shadow explained.

"I can tell." She watched him eat them non-stop.

40 seconds later, Sonic was finishing the last chilidog.

"Wow..." she looked at him in amazement.

"I agree with Celibi…" Mewtwo said, just a little bit pink and watching Sonic.

Quinton was dragging Nami, Naruto, Pat and Kenny off. "Back to the hotel!" he shouted to the others.

Celibi nodded and walked off to follow them.

Mewtwo and Shadow started following them, Sonic behind them, carrying the hammer. "I don't know how Amy carries this thing all the time!" Sonic said, dragging the giant hammer.

Libby looked behind her shoulder. "Maybe you're just a wimp." She smirked and looked back ahead.

20 minutes later back at the hotel...

"Well, I propose that you kids want to know why I was acting geh," Quinton said, sitting down.

"Okay, one, we aren't kids. Two, uuum, is this going to be an elaborate graphic story?" she asked.

"Well…I'll just give you a summary. If you want me to," he answered.

"Okay, that'll be fine." She sat on a couch.

"Ok, I made a machine so I could travel to other worlds and see if I could clone one person! I found the Pokemon World and some scientists were making a Pokemon Clone," he explained.

"Presume." She said, watching him as he spoke.

"We succeeded but we had to wait for a few years because the machine that I had used on this world went to a different world. I believe it was yours, Shadow," he said.

"So, were did the rumor of you dissapearing start?" She asked.

"Well I disappeared in the early 80s and came back in the early 90s so probably between then," he answered.

"I see. Where were you?" She cocked her head to the side.

"In this room. It was a basement back then but now its just my room in this hotel," he explained.

Celibi nodded. "Is the machine still existent?"

"Yeah, it's that thing that your friend is using as a bed," Quinton said, smirking and pointing at Sonic who was asleep on top of the machine.

Libby looked at Sonic and growled a bit, then looked back at Quinton. "Does it still work?"

"Yeah, but it's off at the moment. It can only be activated with this remote," he said, grabbing a remote.

"Understood." She nodded. "How did you come up with this?" she asked.

"Well…my friend, Gerald Robotnik and his granddaughter, Maria…" he started to answer when Shadow started covering his ears.

"I'M NOT LISTENING! LALALALALALA!" Shadow said.

Libby put her hand on his shoulder. "Shadow, stop!" she said.

He shook his head, and kept his ears covered, humming to himself.

She sighed and attempted to pry his hands away.

Mewtwo started looking at one of the past chapters. "Libby, let me check something real quick and then you can continue trying to pry his hands away," he told her.

Libby let go. "Sure, Mewtwo." She shrugged.

He looked at Chapter 6 and found something. "Remember that story that Sonic told us, the one that Shadow really didn't want to talk about, Libby?" he asked.

Libby nodded.

"Quinton just mentioned 2 people that Shadow knows about and are probably the ones who..." Mewtwo said, not wanting to get on Shadow's bad side if Shadow was paying attention.

"Oh, yes, yes. I know." She smiled.

"Why are you smiling? One of them died and the other one went crazy because of the granddaughter's death!" he thought, sending the message to her.

Libby got up and whispered in Matt's ear. "I know, I have other reasons y'know. Just don't worry 'bout what I do 'kay?"

He nodded. "I just hope that you know what you're doing," he whispered back.

"Don't underestimate me." She whispered and smiled a bit.

Shadow was curled up, humming to himself, ears still covered.

Libby sat next to Shadow once more.

Shadow looked over at her, and stopped humming. "Is he done?" he asked.

"Y-yeah," She then looked at Quinton, and gave him a message; "Don't continue, okay?" She said through her mind to his.

"Yeah, I'm done," Quinton said, leaning back in his chair.

Shadow sighed with relief.

Libby smiled slightly.

"Yeah, he told us the rest while you guys were trying to get Shadow to calm down," Pat said.

"Okay, so, how long will it be for it to power up?" she asked Quinton.

**"A few hours give or take. Might as well start saying your goodbyes," Quinton answered.**

Libby nodded. "But first," She walked over to Mewtwo and took him by the hand. She walked into the bedroom and sat down. "I need to talk to you," she said.

Mewtwo took a seat on the bed too. "About the…" he said.

"Yeah," she said meekly. She looked away and blushed.

"Ok, what about the k I s s do you want to ask?" he asked, meekly.

"Would you want to do it again?" She blushed heavily. "J-just asking..."

"Depends…how much do you like me?" he asked, blushing a bit also.

Libby suddenly pressed her lips against his again. "Does that answer your question?" she asked.

He nodded. Mewtwo pressed his lips against hers. "And would that answer your question about how much I like you?" he asked, as he took his lips away.

Libby smiled and blushed. She hugged him. "But what'll happen, when we are Pokémon again?" she asked.

"We could see if we could turn into humans when we get back…" he suggested.

"Yeah, but, who knows." She said softly.

"Well…we could have Quinton make more of these machines or if he could make a machine that would allow us to become human when we want to," he said just as soft.

"Yeah, but, don't they need legendaries?" she asked.

"Just a suggestion," he said.

Libby looked up and smiled. "I can always transport, and we know where the machine is on the other side."

"True," he said, smiling back. "But there is one thing that kinda bothered me. I was looking up the legendary Pokémon and apparently we're 'genderless'," he added, using air quotes sign for 'genderless'.

"Well, they're wrong." She smiled. "I think we should know what gender we are better then some weird guy in a lab, right?" She giggled

"Yeah," he laughed. "But where do we go from here?" he asked, his smile going away.

"I don't know." She laid down on the bed.

"Quinton said that we have a few hours…" he said.

"I know," She stared at the ceiling. "Few hours can feel like an eternity sometimes."

"An eternity, huh?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Libby curled up. "I don't know...if I want to go home or not," she said meekly.

Then Sonic's voice was heard outside the closed bedroom door. "We might be coming back here in the sequel! That's all I'm saying!"

"HOW LONG WERE YOU LISTENING IN ON US?" Mewtwo yelled.

"I was just heading towards the bathroom, that's all!" he replied.

Libby jumped up and opened the door. "SONIC!" She punched him in the face. "Don't do that." She crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry!" he whimpered. Sonic then ran back to the others, now afraid that the first author would bring back Sakura or the Kool-Aid man.

Celibi giggled. "Wimp." she said to herself.

Mewtwo closed the door and sat on the bed.

Celibi paced around the room, reflecting on this whole experience.

"So...what should we do now?" he asked.

"Well, lets go with the others." She smiled at the boy on the bed.

He smiled and stood up. He took hold of her hand, blushing a bit.

She smiled and walked close to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

When they got back to the other room, Nami, Hiro and Shadow were all blushing immensely.

"Did I miss something?" she asked, looking at everyone's red faces.

"Um…you know how me and Faker here sometimes fight over things like who's better than who?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah." She said like she wanted to get to the point.

"Well, we both-" Shadow started to say when Quinton interrupted him.

"They both liked Nami and gave her a kiss on the cheek at the same time. Sonic on one cheek, Shadow at the other. Now they're both rivals on being Nami's boyfriend that happens to live on another planet," Quinton answered.

"Man, that sounds odd and weird..." She thought for a moment. "Have you thought of 'brawl to the death' yet?" She smiled.

"Well…" Sonic said.

Flashback!

Right outside the Space Colony Ark, after the fight with the last boss:

Hyper Shadow is trying to strangle Super Sonic. "You go down and burn up in the atmosphere!" Shadow said.

"No you do it!" Sonic yelled, kicking Shadow and Shadow was sent flying to the Earth, now turning back to a black hedgehog.

End Flashback!

Libby blinked a few times. "Wow." SHe said simply.

"How did you guys turn white and yellow?" Mewtwo asked, watching the flashback.

"Yeah." She was still a bit creeped out about that flashback.

"Chaos Emeralds," Sonic said simply. He was then tackled by Shadow, who then started to strangle him.

"THAT WAS THE WRONG FLASHBACK! BESIDES THERE WAS NO BRAWL TO THE DEATH THING…at least I don't think so," he yelled.

"Okay," She watched the struggle going on.

Quinton sighed and said, "Well, there's something that I need to talk to you all about before you leave."

Celibi turned her attention towards Quinton. SHe raised an eye-brow. "What is it, Mr. Smith?" She asked.

"If Giovanni came here looking for the clone, and he saw you kids helping her, you must forget about the fact that she's the clone, but remember that she has powers," he answered. "In other words, we have to erased your minds about the fact that Nami's a clone."

Celibi nodded. "Yeah, I thought so." She said.

"It's just a safety precaution, we wouldn't want Giovanni to come to you guys and probing your minds now do we?" he said, chuckling a bit.

"Exactly." She smiled at him.

"And the reason I acted geh is because who would expect anyone being geh being a genius?" he asked.

"eh, I guess not. But uum...how far did you go into the act exactly?" She asked, giggling a bit.

"NOT that far, I assure you," he said.

"Okay, good." She giggled a bit more.

"The machine will be fully charged soon. I must say good bye to some of the people here," Quinton said, standing up.

Libby nodded.

"You might as well say good bye too; who knows when you'll see each other again?" he said, walking towards Lily and Chase.

"Yeah," Chase said sadly.

"I'll be working on making more machines and bring them to each of your world, but the design will be different. It'll looking like an Ipod or a cell phone," Quinton said.

Chase and lilly smiled. "Thanks."

(We're going to have to wrap this chapter up. It's because the next chapter is going to be the final and last chapter of this fan fiction. We're sorry, readers.)

But don't forget, she going to make a sequel!

(You guys just better be glad that I'm making more after this story, and that we're updating!)

I know! I don't even know if we're talking to anyone. I could just be talking to the random abyss, thinking that someone's there ..


	11. Chapter 10: The Finale Part 2

(This is the conclusion to what maybe one day be one of the greatest fanfics on the Internet…but I really doubt that it'll be that good one-day. XD Btw, we own nothing except for Nami, Quinton, Lilly, and Chase.)

Chapter 10: The Finale Part 2

Nami sat on the couch and sighed. "Only a few more hours..." she muttered.

Libby smiled. "_Few more hours..."s_he thought.

Mewtwo were trying to make Shadow stop choking Sonic. "Just a few more hours and I won't have to deal with this," he thought.

Libby watched them. "Jeez, when I said 'brawl to the death' I didn't mean literally."

Kenny walked over to them and started to say something. "I wonder what Eg-" He was then tackled by Sonic and Shadow, both eyes wide with fear.

"Um, okay?" She watched blankly.

"Are you INSANE?? DO YOU WANT THIS FAN-FIC TO CONTINUE, YOU KNUCKLE HEAD?????" Shadow yelled at Knuckles.

Libby giggled. "Geez, is it that important not to say?" she asked.

"Yeah but the authors have no more ideas for this story, and Knuckles here almost gave them one!" Sonic explained.

"Oh, I see. You just want to go home?" She smiled.

"Kinda, but…who knows when we'll be back here," Sonic said.

Shadow, now done bounding and gagging Knuckles, tackled Mewtwo.

"Yeah, I guess you are right." She sighed. Then looked at Shadow tackling Mewtwo. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"If you readers remembered earlier from this fan-fic then you would remember that Mewtwo accepted my challenge to a fight. He said that he could beat me with one paw behind his back," Shadow explained.

Libby scrolled through her script to the beginning. "Oh, I see," she said

Mewtwo pushed Shadow off of him. "Can we do this when we're not humans?" he asked.

"Dude, we have a few hours before we have to leave; do you have anything better to do at the moment?" Shadow asked.

Mewtwo thought about it then nodded. "You're on," he said, with a smirk.

Libby smiled. "I got something better to do, Mewtwo." She giggled.

"Oh? And that would be…?" Mewtwo asked.

She took him by the wrist and kissed him.

"Oh…I get it now…Shadow, hold the battle off til the next story we get in!" Mewtwo said. He kissed Celibi back.

Celibi giggled. "Let's go in the rooms," she said mischievously.

He giggled mischievously and pulled Celibi back to the room that they were in earlier in the last chapter.

Shadow then shrugged and sat down by Nami and Lilly.

Lilly looked over at Shadow. Her ears twitched.

"What?" he asked, confused.

She giggled. "Nothing!" She licked her hand.

Sonic was over by Chase and Knuckles, still tied up, and sat on Knuckles, who was just laying down on the ground.

Lilly held her yin necklace. Then quickly let go. "UHG! I CAN'T JUST SIT HERE FOR HOURS!" she suddenly yelled, though it was unlike her to do so.

"What just happened?" Shadow asked Chase.

"I don't know. She usually doesn't act like that." He looked at her. Lilly jumped down and sat like a cat on the floor. Her tail twitched at she groomed her hand.

"I think it has something to do with that necklace," Shadow said, pointing at the yin necklace.

Chase giggled, and then showed them his yang necklace. "It shouldn't be that, or I'd be like that two." He looked at Lilly, now lying on the ground sleeping. "She just gets that way in the warm weather or when she's confined too long."

"I see…ok, not really," Sonic said, still sitting on Knuckles.

"Remember, she's part cat?" he said, getting annoyed.

"We don't own a cat so we don't know how cats behave," Sonic explained. "We have Chaos."

"Nya." Lilly woke up and stretched out.

"Oh, I see," he said smiling a bit.

"Chaos are so cute! Maybe I'll get one when I come to your world, Shadow!" Nami said. "And I wonder what Pokémon I'll get if I go to Mewtwo and Celibi's world first!"

"Okay, I'm still not clear on what a 'Pokémon' is..." Said Chase, looking at Nami.

Shadow pulled out the Pokédex that he still had and gave it to Chase. "Check for yourself," he said.

Chase looked through it. "Man...and I thought the concept of Alakon was bizarre?" he said to himself.

"Alakon?" Sonic asked, being the closest one near him.

Chase looked up. "Oh...um...weeeeeeeeeelll, Alakon is a sacred demon. I am the reincarnation of him. But his true form can only be activated when the 'Yin' and 'Yang' need him most," he explained. "I am 'Yang' and Lilly is 'Yin'."

"So basically, you guys are like half-demons?" Sonic asked.

"No, just me." He thought for a moment. "I...think...I'm still not sure okay?" He raised his voice a bit. Lilly curled up by his feet.

"Understood. It's like Shadow saying that he's the Ultimate Life form. We don't know if that's true or not," Sonic said. He was then tackled by Shadow, who then started to strangle him.

Chase chuckled at that sight.

"Why you little-!" Shadow said, still strangling Sonic, Homer Simpson style!

Homer ran into the room randomly. "WhooHooo!!" he shouted as he threw his arms in the air. He then jumped out the window.

Everyone stopped doing what he or she were doing and barely heard Homer say "USA! USA!" as he fell to the ground.

Chase and Lilly stared blankly at the window Homer jumped out of. They then heard a SPLAT!

"O-k…that was random," Nami said.

"Exactly..." he said, still staring at the window.

There was 4 beeps coming from the machine. "It's ready," Quinton said, sadly. He sighed.

"UUUh...who's going to get them?" Chase asked pointing to the closed door.

Sonic stood up, somehow picked up Knuckles and threw Knuckles at the closed door.

"Whoa..." muttered Chase. Libby jumped at the sudden appearance of Knuckles.

"WHAT THE –BLEEP- WAS THAT FOR???" Mewtwo asked, wearing his clothes still.

Libby blushed with embarrassment. "Why are you coming in here unannounced?" she asked a bit calmer the Mewtwo.

"The machine's ready," Sonic said.

Celibi smiled some. "Okay, be right there."

"So this is it?" Naruto asked. "No more emo kid?"

"Stop calling me emo kid," Shadow said.

"Not you; I was talking about Sasuke, the guy that Sakura liked," Naruto said.

Mewtwo and Celibi walked out of the room. She smiled greatly.

"Then why did you say 'no more emo kid'?" Shadow asked.

"Because he's still on this world and if I leave without him, then I might have nice and long vacation," Naruto explained.

"What, so you are just going to abandon him?" she asked.

"You should've seen him when Sakura was still after him. It was a nightmare!" Naruto answered.

Then a boy that looked like Sonic but with darker blue hair came into the room and shouted, "NARUTO, YOU BAKA! WHERE DID YOU PUT THE BAND-AIDS?" His wrists were bleeding.

Libby looked at him. "Sasuke?" she asked, taking a guess.

"Yep that's me! OH GOD I'M STILL BLEEDING!" Sasuke shouted.

"Let me guess...you did that to yourself?"

"Yeah and where are the Band-Aids?" Sasuke asked Naruto. "And why do you keep on moving them??"

"Because Sakura wouldn't stop attacking me just so she could see you! I figured that when you died, I would stop getting so many broken bones because of her," Naruto replied.

Celibi walked out of the room and walked back in. She threw a box of band-aids at Sasuke's head. "There you go!" she said happily.

Sasuke caught them and started putting them on. "These has Barbies on them," he said.

"What...?" she asked, watching Sasuke.

"You have no clue what Barbies are?" Naruto asked.

"Nope!" She giggled.

"Then go look it up online," Naruto suggested.

"And why are you here, you Super Saiyan ripe-off?" Sasuke asked.

"What ever..." She smiled. "So, um, are we going or what?" she asked, getting annoyed.

"Going where??" Sasuke asked before he realized something. "WERE YOU GOING TO LEAVE ME HERE ALONE AND WITH MY INSANE BROTHER???" he yelled at Naruto. "AND ABANDON ME IN MY TIME OF NEED?? AND NEVER COME BACK TO THIS WORLD AND GET ME?????"

"Okay, emo boy, SHUT UP!" she yelled.

"Yes ma'am," Sasuke said, meekly.

"Thank you!" she said giggly.

Knuckles shouted muffled yells, still tied up and gagged.

Celibi looked over at him. "Nobody bothered to let you out, huh?" she asked.

"Do you want a reason to stay in this world? Then untie him," Sonic said.

Libby smiled and knelt down next to Knuckles. She untied him rather quickly.

"Oh crap, we're going to be stuck here for another chapter!" Sonic said loudly.

Celibi looked at Sonic. "Pardon?" she said angrily. "I just want to go home!"

"Yeah and Knuckles can make us stay here a lot longer with him mention characters from our universe!" Sonic explained.

"Yeah like Eggman!" Knuckles said.

"You're not helping!" Sonic yelled at Knuckles.

"I should have kept you tied," she growled out at Knuckles.

"Why do you think we tied him up in the first place??" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, it's you. You do random stuff for no reason...so you can't blame it on me." she said crossing her arms.

"I'm supposed to be random in the fan-fic! We're stuck in the humor section!!" Sonic explained.

"Whatever..." she said sort of angrily.

"Let's just get going before that weird person comes back," Shadow said, now looking where Homer jumped out the window.

"Yeah, good idea," she said.

"Naruto and Emo boy left," Nami said, pointing out that the Naruto characters left.

"Okay, so is everyone here?" Celibi asked.

"Yeah…" Nami said. "Oh, and Pikachu is waiting for you guys to hurry it up."

Sonic picked up Knuckles and dropped kick him to the portal to Shadow and Sonic's world.

Celibi took Mewtwo's hand. "You ready?" she asked.

Mewtwo nodded. "Let's head home." He turned to Nami and Quinton and told them, "I hope that we meet again soon. Hopefully on our world."

"Likewise," Quinton said, as Nami and him nodded.

"Thanks for everything, Quinton." Celibi said.

"No problem Celibi. I just hope that Giovanni doesn't come back," Quinton said. He then turned to the camera. "SAVE GIOVANNI FOR THE SEQUEL!!! IF YOU DON'T I'LL –BLEEP-ING KILL YOU AUTHORS!!!" he shouted.

/-cough- anger issues/

She smiled and walked in the portal with Mewtwo.

Pikachu followed, shouting, "LET'S GO TO CANDY MOUNTAIN!"

In no time at all, they were Pokémon again.

Sonic kissed Nami and ran through his portal, shouting, "I'll get a Chaos when you come! Hopefully we'll come back soon!"

Shadow kissed Nami on her lips and said, "You just have to be a little bit patient. See ya soon!" He then ran after Sonic.

Celibi sat on the shoulder of Mewtwo. She leaned her head on his. "I'm so happy to be back..." she said.

"Yep…the other Legendaries won't believe a word of this once we tell them," Mewtwo said.

"Nobody will." She giggled.

"Unless we used Hypnosis!" Pikachu said.

Celibi looked at Pikachu. "Maybe."

"Or we could use this camera of Sonic in that Kool-aid guy," Mewtwo said, holding up Naruto's camera. "It also has Sakura attack Sonic for the first time."

"That can work better!" she said happily.

"Onward!" Pikachu shouted.

"The reactions of the other Legendaries will be in the sequel sadly," Mewtwo said.

"Yup, so what now?" asked Celibi.

"We see what Nami and the last group is doing," Mewtwo said, seeing that the authors were getting ready to turn the camera off where the Pokémon were.

"Okay!" she said happily.

(Back to our world):

Nami was waving bye to Lilly and Chase. "See ya guys soon!" Nami shouted.

They both waved goodbye. "Take care!" Said Lilly.

"You too!" Quinton said, waving goodbye. "And we'll have to thank Mewtwo for erasing that tiny bit when no one was looking!"

The cat-girl and the demonic boy ran through.

All 4 portals closed shortly after Lilly and Chase left. "Guys, I know that you'll come back…one day," Nami thought.

To be continued…


End file.
